Clockwork Academy
by faeriegirl12
Summary: Set in modern-day London, Tessa Gray transfers to the prestigious school, the Institute. (And yes, this is a Wessa fanfic.) While there she runs headlong into a web of love interests and the catty students of the Institute. Will Tessa fall for the seemingly jerk-ish William Herondale? What life will she lead at the Institute?
1. Chapter 1: London

**Well, hey there guys! sooooo this is my first fanfic, meaning it's not going to be HOLY TRIPLE CRAP THAT IS GREAT kind of material lol. But anyways, this is a TID Wessa fanfic (yes I ship Wessa like MAD). You lot know the drill... R & R! Hate it? Tell me! Love it? Same! follow, favorite, review, whatever floats your boat! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INFERNAL DEVICES. that would be Cassie Clare. **

* * *

**Clockwork Academy**

**Chapter One: First Impressions**

* * *

_Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams? _

-Alfred, Lord Tennyson, "The Higher Pantheism"

* * *

Tessa Gray stepped out of the taxi, collected her suitcases, took a deep breath, and stared up at the imposing towers of her new boarding school that clashed with the grey London skyline.

The Institute. The most prestigious academy in half the world— or in the UK at least. It was rumored to be filled to the brim with snobby, wealthy teenagers whose parents were multi-millionaires. And now Tessa had to be one.

The taxi pulled away with a screech, and Tessa steeled herself for hordes of judgmental students. She pushed open the weathered iron gate that had strange symbols on it, pulling her suitcase behind her.

When Tessa had accepted to go to school in Britain through a student exchange program, she hadn't expected it to be the _Institute, _of all places. She thought it'd be a normal boarding school, not a high-prep, filthy-rich hellhole swarming with miniature celebrities.

But Tessa had to admit, it was a beautiful hellhole. The campus was absolutely enormous, with emerald-green, manicured-to-perfection lawns and blooming flora. The ocean wasn't too far away, and Tessa found it comforting to hear the faint roaring of the waves. She felt herself beginning to relax as she passed the main building and headed on to the dorms. _Goodness, Tessa, why were you so worried again? It's a lovely school and you'll be getting an amazing education. You should be singing praises straight to the heavens, not worrying the hell out of your—_

"Ouch!" a voice said indignantly. "Don't bother to go walking around if you're half-blind!"

Tessa looked up to apologize and wished she hadn't.

The voice belonged to a boy about her age, and he was so handsome it hurt. His jet-black hair was artfully messy, and his violet-blue eyes were the most intoxicating shade Tessa had seen. His mouth was full and his face looked as though it had been chiseled by a Greek god.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" the boy snapped irritably. "I do know I'm incredibly good-looking, but must you continue to stare?"

_The self-absorbed jerk, _Tessa thought angrily. "Fine. Sorry. And I wasn't staring at _you—_"

The boy smirked. "Sure you weren't. Nobody can ignore my beauty. I find it tends to send females into a stupor."

Tessa sputtered. Unable to conjure and scathing and witty retort to that, she stomped off, viciously dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Hey! Don't leave so fast, " the boy called tauntingly. "What's your name again?"

Tessa proceeded to ignore him as she stalked off towards the first girls' dorm. _Room thirty-six, room thirty-six, room thirty-six, _Tessa chanted like a mantra.

"Oh my God! _Jessamine!_" Tessa heard a girl squeal.

"_Aline!_"

_Just great, _Tessa thought, missing her friends— Clary, Isabelle, Jace, Simon, Alec, and Magnus— back in Brooklyn already.

The pair of squealing girls rounded the corner, shooting identically disgusted and catty glares at Tessa.

"And who're _you?_" sniffed the blonde one as Tessa passed them. The blonde girl was ridiculously pretty, with curlicues of long, honey hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Eyes that were now narrowed into a haughty, cold state.

"Oh. I'm Tessa Gray." Tessa forced a faux smile onto her face.

"So you're the _new girl,_" the one with glossy dark hair sniped, pronouncing "new girl" as though it were a set of profanities.

Tessa kept silent, unsure how to respond.

"You're quite plain, aren't you?" the blonde girl laughed cruelly, giving Tessa a skillful once-over.

Then the two girls swept past Tessa without another word, giggling and whispering, all the while making Tessa feel very small and plain indeed.

Tessa continued slowly down the hall. Every so often, she'd catch a glimpse of girls swinging shopping bags from expensive designed boutiques, girls squealing like Jessamine and Aline, girls bragging to their respective cliques about there newest pair of stilettos. The stretch of hallway to room thirty-six seemed like a marathon.

At last, Tessa arrived at her room. There was a high-megawatt glittery sign stuck to the door that read WELCOME TO THE INSTITUTE, TESSA!

_That was sweet of Cecily, _Tessa thought. She'd been in contact with her roommate, Cecily, a few months before she transferred to the Institute.

Tessa turned the doorknob, stepped inside the room, and was promptly attacked by a petite girl with ebony hair.

"Tessa! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hi, Cecily!" Tessa exclaimed. Cecily pulled away, her bubbly excitement tangible. Her blue-violet eyes, dark hair, and perfectly-proportioned face reminded Tessa of someone, but... no.

"How was your trip?" Cecily looked positively thrilled, as though she was going to start jumping for joy. "Are you excited to be here?"

"Of course I am!" Tessa answered, beginning to unload her books into the bookshelf. "The Institute is beautiful. Do you ever visit the ocean?"

Cecily nodded vigorously. "All the time, even if it's no tropical beach. Have you met anyone here besides me, yet?"

"Not really."

Cecily's incessant chatter washed over Tessa as she thought. Cecily had a curious similarity to... _someone. _Tessa just couldn't seem to put her finger on it.

**So.. What d'you guys think? Dying to know here! Any tips for me? How do you think I captured Will, Tessa, and Cecily's characters so far? (And later the rest of the gang.)**

**Review for some... WESSA! **

**Review for JESSA! **

**Review for... Tessa's first day at the Institute o.o**

**Review for... humiliation upon Jessamine and Aline!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Jem

**Hey everyone! I've been cranking out another chapter of Clockwork Academy, so yay! And if you read the first chapter. . . it may have said the story was called Clockwork Princess. . Sorry! That was unintentional. It's called Clockwork Academy, not sure why I put in "princess". Anyways, how is it? What do you think? Also, I'd like to thank Boogalee99, SilverCarstairs, and Ravenclaw Heronstairs for their SMASHING reviews. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INFERNAL DEVICES. I'll leave this note at that; god knows it's long enough already. XD**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meeting Jem**

* * *

_Come take up your Hats, and away let us haste_

_To the Butterfly's Ball, and the Grasshopper's Feast. _

_The Trumpeter, Gad-fly, has summon'd the Crew, _

_And the Revels are now only waiting for you. _

-William Roscoe, "The Butterfly's Ball and the Grasshopper's Feast"

* * *

Tessa finished putting all of her things in place in her and Cecily's room with a sigh, turning to Cecily as she did so. "Cecily?"

"Yes?" called Cecily from their shared closet, rifling through various elaborate dresses. Tessa bit back a shudder, hoping Cecily wouldn't find a reason for her to wear one of them. Disastrous.

Tessa meant to ask what the Institute was like, but instead what popped out of her mouth was, "Am I going to have to wear that?"

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!" Cecily whirled around with a slightly mischievous look in her eyes. "At every start of a new school year, there's a ball. A _formal_ ball. And it's tonight."

Tessa absolutely despised wearing dresses. They made her feel confined and less free of movement. Not to mention there was that one time in eighth grade, back in Brooklyn, where her dress split down the sides at a school dance. . . Tessa pushed away the memories suddenly. "I'm not wearing that."

Cecily shook the royal blue dress a little harder. "Do you want to stick out like a sore thumb?"

Tessa sank down onto her bed with defeat. She'd seen and heard enough of what the girls at the Institute were like while passing through her dormitory: catty, insulting, and mean. Jessamine and Aline had been prime examples of _that. _"No."

Cecily smiled, her eyes gleaming brightly. She looked like she wanted to jump for joy and clap her hands. "Perfect! Then it's settled." She thrust the dress at Tessa, who gingerly accepted it as though the blue dress was a bomb. "The ball starts in an hour."

Tessa cursed under her breath, heading to the bathroom. Why did she decide to arrive at the Institute on the day before school began? What on Earth prompted _that_ decision? She shoved the dress onto the counter and shut the door, wondering why Cecily would feel the need to inflict such torture on her.

Tessa finished putting on the dress and turned towards the mirror. _I don't look half-bad, _she thought. _Maybe Cecily is some kind of genius or something. . . _The dress wasn't too short on her, which surprised Tessa since she was tall and had trouble finding dresses that were of an appropriate length. The neckline was high, but the dress wrapped around her figure in all the right spots. Tessa's eyes looked more blue than gray, brought out by the blue shades of the dress.

Tessa came out of the bathroom. Cecily was already dressed in an emerald-green dress with slim straps and a floaty hem. Her hair was in a fishtail braid, and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"I knew that dress would look great on you!" exclaimed Cecily brightly. "Admit it, I should organize your wardrobe for the rest of the year."

"I don't think I can pull this off, though," Tessa protested vainly. "I mean, I'm not the kind of girl that goes and wears a gown like this—"

"Let's make it so you can pull it off, then," Cecily chimed eagerly and pointed to the chair in front of her vanity. "Sit."

Tessa sat down reluctantly, eyeing the cosmetics that were scattered all over the vanity's surface. "We are _not _playing Tessa is a Doll, okay?"

Cecily pretended to be offended. "I said I'd help you pull the dress, right? Well, I can only do that by doing your hair and makeup _and _giving you the right pair of shoes. Hold this."

Tessa held the hairband, observing Cecily as she brushed blush on Tessa's face and lined her eyes with delicate black marks. The other girl reached for the hairband, twisting Tessa's brown hair into a ponytail.

"See? There. You look amazing." Cecily stepped away with a grin.

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Tessa, but she did look better than she thought she would. Her eyes stood out; big and with more blue than gray. Her cheeks had a healthy flush to them, though Tessa doubted she'd need it. She was already nervous, and with anxiety came blushing. Constant blushing. "Thank you, Cecily. I just. . . why would Tessa the Bookworm be caught wearing this?"

Cecily glanced up from where she was slipping on a pair of heels, deftly tossing Tessa a pair. "Since when is being a bookworm a bad thing? I have a brother who reads a lot. Reading is a good thing. Besides, you don't have to be a bookworm. You can be anyone you want to be here at the Institute."

Tessa was feeling more sure of herself in their room, but whatever little self-confidence she'd managed to scrape together with Cecily's words had vanished like an invisibility act.

It felt like they were the last ones there. Tessa flushed pink under the scrutiny of her soon-to-be classmates. Everyone was completely beautiful, had perfect hair, the perfect body, the perfect clothing, and were shooting icy glares at Tessa. They separated into rows along each side of the room. _All the better so they can stare at me, _Tessa thought uncomfortably.

Whispers ricocheted along the ceiling— "Who's _she_?", "Ugly", "Freak", "Why is she with _Cecily Herondale?!_".

"Ignore it," Cecily murmured to Tessa, who was occupied with her shoes. "Just ignore it. They're complete and utter asshats, all of them."

* * *

Will Herondale looked down at his Rolex watch impatiently. They said they'd be in the ballroom by then. . . So where were they? He glanced around the room, skillfully avoiding the lustful gazes of several girls vying to get a piece of him while looking for Gabriel, Gideon, his sister Cecily, and Jem. Especially Jem. Jem would know where Gabe and Gideon were. Jem would be able to drag Cecily out of her room— who was no doubt debating over what dress to wear.

He didn't see Jem, but he did manage to accidentally spot two girls who were edging their way towards him, giggling behind their hands as if they were castle walls and twirling their ribbon-like locks of hair. They would occasionally sneak glances at him.

Will's first impulse was to look away, bored already. But Jem wasn't there. Gabe wasn't there. No one he knew was there, and he was left standing like a thirteen-year-old boy at a middle school dance. So why not have some fun?

"Hi Will," one of the girls called flirtatiously. It was the blonde one. The one with the long dress that had a slit up to her thigh. The exact same girl Will was "dating" and yet he couldn't even remember her name. _Whatever. It doesn't matter. She doesn't matter. _

"What's your name?" asked Will seductively.

"Don't you remember me, Will?" the blonde one purred, pretending to pout. She leaned up to kiss him as the dark-haired one looked at her friend with an emotion akin to jealousy.

Will abruptly pulled away from the girl as the rest of the students parted like the Red Sea. But who for?

His sister, who was wearing a dress that looked far too short. But there was someone with her. . .

The blonde girl darted back over to the dark-haired one, wobbling on her high heels. "Oh my God, it's Tessa Gray! The new girl." They giggled maliciously.

"She's so ugly," the dark-haired girl hissed loudly. The "accidentally-on-purpose" kind of loud. From the way the brunette walking with Cecily blushed, she'd definitely heard it.

For a split second, Will could've sworn he felt pity for her. But he was _Will Herondale, _the most popular student in all of the Institute. The teachers treated him like a king. All the girls fawned over him. He had three best friends who were completely loyal to him. He was Will Herondale. And Will Herondale didn't feel pity for anyone like Tessa Gray.

"Isn't she just awful-looking, Will?" The blonde sidled up to him.

As Tessa Gray and Cecily came closer, he began to realize that this girl was looking familiar. And then it hit him— _this was the same girl that ran into him on campus. _Will felt a slow smirk stretching across his beautiful face. _This is going to be fun. _

Tessa felt her face get redder as she passed more and more students. To distract herself, she asked Cecily the question she'd been meaning to earlier that day. "What's the Institute like?"

Cecily looked relieved. "The Institute is like no other school. Ever. There's a lot of freedom at the Institute, but only for some people."

"Who's 'some people'?"

Cecily looked wary. "The popular ones."

"The popular ones?" Tessa echoed, confused. "Why just them? And who are the popular kids?"

Cecily looked even more uncomfortable. "There's something you need to know about that. The popular—"

"There are no popular kids," a voice murmured from behind Tessa. "_I _am the only popular one here."

Cecily's eyes widened with surprise. "Will!"

Tessa slowly turned around, dreading who was behind her. And sure enough, it was the gorgeous boy she'd smacked into prior to the dance. The one with the violet-blue eyes and black hair. The one who looked almost like a carbon copy of Cecily.

And then Tessa realized she was staring. Again.

"Must we go through this another time?" the boy asked mockingly. "You know, when you stare and stare because you think I'm hot?"

Tessa finally found her voice. "I do _not_ think you're—"

"_Will!_" Cecily jumped to Tessa's side, punching Will hard in the shoulder. "You absolute—"

"That's no way to greet your long-lost brother, Cecy," Will said. "How you wound me."

Cecily looked as though there were a lot of other things she'd want to say that weren't very kind. "Tessa, this is my brother Will."

"We've met already," Will said suggestively. Cecily looked like she wanted to smack him. "Haven't we, Tess?"

Tessa wanted to hate him. "Not really," she snapped.

Will looked as though he was going to let fly another innuendo, but Jessamine was suddenly attached to his side.

"Will!" Jessamine cried dramatically. Tessa fought the urge to roll her eyes— she loathed those kinds of bubble-gum, blonde, completely fake popular girls. "Where were you?" Jessamine glared coldly at Tessa. "Tessa Gray, correct?"

Tessa nodded as Will openly stared at the slit in Jessamine's dress. _He disgusts me. _

"Can I talk to you for one teensy second?" Jessamine questioned sweetly. A sickly-sweet, poisonous kind of sweetness.

"You don't have to," Cecily began in a hushed voice.

"Fine."Tessa crossed her arms. "Where?"

Jessamine pointed innocently to a secluded corner, and Tessa shook her head. "I'd prefer if we stayed here."

An ugly look appeared on Jessamine's face. "Fine. Stay _away _from Will. You've been warned, new girl. _We _can make your life hell."

And with that, Jessamine flounced back to Will. "Let's go, Will." Her voice lowered. "We don't want to be around _her_."

The pair vanished into the crowd. Cecily looked incredulous.

"Sorry. Will's a jerk."

"He's not that bad," Tessa replied offhandly. "Besides, I've dealt with my own fair share of jerks in my lifetime."

Cecily shook her head, but a small smile appeared on her face. "C'mon, there's someone else I want you to meet. . . We just have to go and find him."

Him. "So no more girls?"

Cecily laughed, her former bubbly persona returning. "Not yet."

Cecily suddenly began to drag Tessa back towards the center of the room.

"No, no, I really don't want to go back in there," Tessa pleaded. She could already see the lights in the ballroom shining off Jessamine's and Will's hair, who were making out. Aline's lacy dress glimmered faintly under the lights Cecily had said were called witchlight. She was flirting with a boy with sandy hair.

"But he's right there!" Cecily pointed to a lone figure slightly apart from the rest of the center. Tessa was mystified as to why she hadn't noticed him before— even from a distance, he was beautiful. His silvery hair was like moonlight in the ballroom. Tessa could see him turning a set of curious silver eyes towards them.

"Jem!" Cecily called. He started forwards.

"Hey, Cecily." Jem smiled a calm, easy smile. Tessa was once again struck by his beauty. Up close, she could see that he was much different than Will, looks-wise. Will had strong, bold colors like blue and black, like a bright painting. Jem was more delicate-looking and all of one color— silver— but it made him look like an angel.

"Jem, this is Tessa Gray."

Jem turned his gaze upon Tessa, grinning. "I've heard a fair bit about you from Will. Should I say 'it's nice to finally meet you?' "

Tessa thought the blushing part of the evening was over, but nope. She felt her cheeks go pink. "Don't believe everything you hear, Jem."

Jem looked thoughtful. _A thoughtful angel, _Tessa remarked. "Don't worry, Tessa. Will likes to ramble on about things. And his ramblings are never very accurate."

Tessa felt relieved. She had no doubt that whatever Jem had heard from Will was not portraying her in a very flattering light.

Cecily frowned. "Where is Will, anyways?"

Jem began to frown as well, though his voice was humorous. "Over there, with his girlfriend, Jessamine."

Tessa felt her heart deflate like a balloon, and instantly wanted to slap herself for it. _Don't be ridiculous, Tessa. The guy's a jerk. He has a girlfriend, a beautiful one at that. And it's not like he was going to fall for you anyways. _

"Did you just slap yourself?" Jem's amused voice cut its way into Tessa's thoughts.

Tessa grimaced. "I thought. . . Never mind. Where'd Cecily go?"

"Off to curse her brother out." Tessa followed Jem's line of vision and caught a glimpse of Cecily giving Will a mouthful.

"Why aren't you with them?" Tessa hadn't meant for the words to exit her mouth. "Sorry, that was rude."

"Not at all," Jem answered gently. "I am not with them for one main reason— simply because I have no interest in canoodling or any of the girls over there." He shuddered slightly.

"Oh." Tessa couldn't stand another minute of Will and Jessamine. "I'm going to go find some air."

Jem grabbed her wrist. "Wait, I'll go with you. Besides, you need _someone _to show you the way around this school."

"Thank you, Jem," Tessa laughed. It was an hour or so later after the two of them had decided to leave the ballroom. "This is beautiful up here."

They were in one of the Institute's many turrets. A window was open, giving them a sprawling view of the grounds as a night breeze washed throughout the room.

Jem's fair hair tumbled in the wind, as colorless as the moon. "Really, it was no trouble, Tessa." Tessa could've sworn she saw a faint blush grace his face before he said, "Have I told you how lovely you look tonight?"

_Gorgeous, intelligent, and good-mannered. The perfect boy. _Tessa felt herself turn red again. "No, but thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Jem laughed. " 'So bad'? Am I really that unsatisfactory?"

"Well, isn't this touching," drawled a voice from the shadows. "What the hell are you doing here, Tessa?"

* * *

**GUYS. THE JESSA. Okay, I may be a Wessa shipper. . . But honestly. . . THE JESSA. So how do you guys think it is? Majorly curious here. Suggestions? Tips? How are Jem, Cecily, and Tessa's characters going? Reviews, pretty please! Hope you like the update. **


	3. Chapter 3: Tessa's First Day

**Hi everyone! Firstly, I am SO SORRY for this late update! School is crazy x10. All I've been able to do is wish I had time to work on this during the week. :( On the bright side, here's the update! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites once again :) this is a mediocre chapter; I'm sorry about that! R&R! Tell me what you think! **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tessa's First Day**

* * *

_All the world's a stage, _

_And all the men and women merely players. _

-William Shakespeare, _As You Like It, _Act II, Scene VII

* * *

"Hello, Will." Jem looked mildly amused. Will scowled, and Tessa inched away from Jem.

"James, I thought we made good on the promise to not show anyone else this space," Will said, sounding irritated.

"Why? You don't want anyone else to know where you hook up with your girlfriends, William?" The words were out of Tessa's mouth in a heartbeat. She regretted them a second later. "I mean— I didn't—"

The turret fell into a sharp silence as Tessa flushed pink. Jem looked slightly surprised at her outburst, while Will was absolutely furious.

"Grown a backbone, have you, Tess?" Will said mockingly, cruel humor visible in his face.

Tessa wanted to slap him twice— once for the nickname, and another for the comment. "Don't you _dare_ 'Tess' me!"

Will leaned leisurely against the wall, his expression a mixture of ferocity and arrogance. "I'll do what I like."

Tessa shook with anger. "You're a complete—"

Will tsked, smirking. "Goodness. Quite the lady, aren't you? Who knew a _little girl_ like you could ever find the bravery to talk to the great William Herondale?"

"I'm not a _little girl_!" Tessa hissed venomously as Will started towards her. "And at least I'm not an egotistical, filthy-rich brat!"

"Will, don't," Jem warned sharply, getting a firm grip on Will's arm. For once, Tessa could see something else in Jem's eyes other than serenity. "Let's get you out of here, William."

The last thing Tessa saw before she ran from the room was Jem trying to subdue Will. As she dashed down the stairs like some sort of fleeing maiden from a fairytale, yells from the turret flew down after her.

Jem's face was set and white as he released Will, his silver eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you, William. What were you trying to do to her?"

Will sneered. "I was trying to show little Tess her place here in this school."

Jem was shaking his head angrily before Will finished. "I feel like I don't know you anymore. What happened to my brother, the real William Herondale?"

Will recoiled. "You're siding with. . . with _her?_ What happened to the group all our fathers formed? What happened to the Shadowhunters?"

"You've left me no choice. Is this what the Shadowhunters are about? Cruelty and hurt? Wounding others? Hostility towards new students?"

"They have to know, James! They have to know that _we _are the best! If it takes hostility and cruelty, than hostility and cruelty it shall be!"

Jem jerked backwards, pale. "Who _are _you?"

A million things flashed through Will's head. He was William Herondale, son of Edmund and Linette Herondale, twin to Cecily Herondale, brother to Ella Herondale. He was so many things— popular, beautiful, rich, broken. What _had _happened to him? Will knew others thought of him as many things, but yet, he thought of himself as nothing at all. Will clenched his jaw. "Nothing happened to me. I've just been here all along."

Jem shook his head sadly and turned away from Will, walking out of the room.

"James? Where're you going?"

Silence greeted Will, and he realized that for once in his life, he was completely alone.

* * *

The next morning, Tessa woke up to the harsh beeping of her alarm, still in her dress. She shot up, unaccustomed to her and Cecily's room. The sky was gray, rain lightly pinging against the window.

London weather. Tessa heaved a sigh, already missing the brilliant fall shades of Brooklyn.

The bathroom door slammed open causing Tessa to jump again. Cecily came out of it, looking perfect as usual.

"Listen, I heard about what my ass of a brother did last night." Cecily's jaw was set. "And I am so sorry for it."

Tessa rubbed a hand over her face. School was the last thing she felt like going to. "It wasn't your fault, Cecily." She spared a friendly smile for the raven-haired girl. "Besides, it was just a few insults. I can handle that!"

"Will just gets so. . ." Cecily sighed, plopping down next to Tessa.

"Angry?" Tessa put in helpfully.

Cecily grinned wryly. "Yes. But he takes it out on innocent people. It's not fair to them."

Tessa's brow creased. "Haven't you told him to stop or taken him in for. . . I don't know, counseling or something?"

"The problem is, he doesn't listen to us." Tessa remembered Will last night: _I'll do what I like. _

Tessa bobbed her head in acceptance.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Cecily leapt up from Tessa's bed. "You might kill me, but. . . you have to wear this."

Tessa followed Cecily curiously over to the closet. "Wear what, exactly?"

"A uniform. Most schools in Britain have one, and the Institute is no exception." Just then, Tessa realized what Cecily was wearing: a gold-and-black plaid skirt, white shirt, and black blazer with a fancy crest on it. The gold and black didn't make _her _look like a honeybee, but Tessa was sure it would on her.

Tessa groaned. "A uniform?"

Cecily handed her a pile of clothes, all white and gold and black. "I sincerely hope they fit you, because school starts in half an hour."

"_What?_" Tessa gasped sharply. She ran into the bathroom with her uniform, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Cecily asked through the door.

Tessa hauled the shirt over her head. "No, I don't want to make you late."

Cecily laughed brightly. "Bye, Tessa. If you're looking for me, I'll be with Gabriel."

"Well, if it isn't _the _William Herondale," said a voice from behind Will. Will spun around to see Gabriel, who had a Cheshire Cat-like grin plastered on his face.

"What're you grinning about?" Will went to punch Gabe in the shoulder playfully, but the sandy-haired boy dodged it. "And where were you last night? I got stuck with Jessie."

Another grin split Gabe's features. "Trouble in paradise, Will?"

Will swore colorfully at him. "Let me repeat: where were you?"

"Touchy, aren't we? Fine, I was. . . out." Gabriel averted his eyes from Will's.

Will smirked, seeing straight through Gabriel. "Funny. Cecily was gone exactly when you were for half the night."

"It's not like—"

"If you tried anything with my _little sister—_"

"Will, you're off bodyguard duties for a minute," announced a lilting, feminine voice. Cecily popped up next to Gabriel and kissed his cheek.

Will looked offended. "Cecy, what was _that?_"

"_That _was me saying hi to Gabe. And telling you to quit the stifling overprotective act." Cecily made a face at Will.

"If we're onto the topic of you, Will, I hear you've made a great first impression on the new girl," remarked Gabriel.

Cecily's eyes narrowed. "Ironic. So did I."

Will let loose a cold laugh. "What? She's just a little wench, that Tess."

Cecily inhaled sharply. "I can't _believe _you, William. What d'you think Jem would say?"

"Jem already said his piece." Will sobered slightly, cruelty still spilling from him. "And don't say I should apologize. Herondales don't apologize to people like _her_." He felt a pang of remorse at his words, but shook it off.

"People like Tessa?" Cecily sounded outraged.

"Don't you know, Cecy?" Will said it slowly, like he was speaking to a mentally disabled five-year-old. "Here's the school hierarchy: there's us, at the top. Then our little minions. Then people like Tess. The end."

Cecily detached herself from Gabriel to glare at Will. "Go and apologize to her, or I'll have Gabe put you on your knees."

Will glared at his twin. "Fine. I'll apologize. Happy?"

Cecily looked pleased. "Thanks, Will." They stepped inside the main building. Directly to the right was the office, and inside Will could see a slender figure with brown hair.

Cecily jabbed him in the ribs. "See? There she is! Go talk to her, Will."

Will's eyes narrowed. "Or what? Going to have one of my best friends punch me? You wouldn't do it, would you, Gabe?"

"Which wrath would be easier to face?" Gabriel asked to seemingly no one. "Cecily Herondale, or William Herondale?"

Cecily laughed, and shot him her man-eating smile. Will could see Gabe practically melt a little bit, and promptly hit him in the arm.

Tessa self-consciously approached the main building at a run. She'd managed to shove herself into her uniform in ten minutes and do her hair in two. Tessa didn't really mind the colors, but she hated the length of the skirt. The skirt was obviously not made for taller girls like her, so instead of being right above her knees, the skirt went to the end of her thigh. Tessa was a very modest, conservative person, hence disliking short skirts and low-cut tops. It didn't exactly help that the shoes she had to wear were heels. Everything felt wrong: either too short or too tight. Tessa squirmed uncomfortably in her clothes as she walked into the office, bowing her head to try and deflect the scrutiny and vicious whispers of her classmates.

"Hi, how can I help you?" asked one of the secretaries. She was very pretty, with bright eyes and glossy locks of hair. Tessa wanted to curse her genetics for giving her plain brown hair and dull gray eyes. _Why does every single freaking person at this school have to look like a celebrity? _

"Hello. I'm Tessa Gray— new student here."

"Oh! Schedule, right? I'll get that out for you in a minute." The secretary vanished into the back of the office. Tessa could hear a copier running.

Tessa leaned against the counter, bored. She was considering reading placard by the flowers on the secretary's desk when shouts broke out outside of the office.

Tessa whirled around, trying in vain to see who it was. It was hard to tell through the frosted glass doors, but she glimpsed two head of black hair and one of sandy hair.

"Hey!" Tessa heard the sandy-haired someone yell. "Quit it! It was a joke, all right?"

"Goodness, Will, aren't you two best friends?" a familiar voice asked. Tessa recognized the lilting, bubbly voice immediately. _Cecily. And. . . Will. _Tessa wondered who their friend was.

Their voices lowered. Tessa turned back to the counter, where the secretary appeared with Tessa's schedule. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Tessa smiled, examining her schedule. First period English, second period maths. . . Third was science. Fourth was history. And fifth was French. Sixth was Latin. And seventh was _theatre. _Tessa felt like banging her head against a wall. She hadn't signed up for theatre, nor did she want to be in the class. Tessa was shy and quiet in class, no it made no sense on why she'd have to participate in a theatre class.

_Ugh. Today is not off to a good start. _

Suddenly, a voice broke into her thoughts. "Hey! Tessa!"

Tessa knew that the cultured voice calling her belonged to Will Herondale. She knew he was handsome. And she also knew that most girls in her position would've stopped and cried with happiness that he was speaking to them. But Tessa wasn't one of those girls. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to ditch class, play sick, or hide in the bathroom until Will got the hint.

"How'd _she _get the attention of him?" Tessa heard someone hiss at her. Other insults were things like "ugly wench" and "I'm prettier than she is!"

Tessa shot a discreet glance behind her. Will was talking to one of Jessamine's robots— a dyed blonde with a spray tan.

Tessa darted down a corridor to her locker and collected her things for English. She thought she'd managed to throw Will off for once. _It's not exactly nice of me, though. I mean, maybe he really did want to talk to me. _Tessa wanted to slap herself again for even thinking that. Besides, she had a perfectly legit excuse for not wanting to talk to him.

She stepped inside the English classroom. It was a wide, airy room with large bookshelves lining the back wall. Even from a distance, Tessa could recognize some of her favorites: _A Tale of Two Cities, Oliver Twist, David Copperfield, Pride and Prejudice, _and _Wuthering Heights. _Tessa had a strong feeling she was going to like this class very much.

Or at least she might've if Will Herondale hadn't rolled into the room, searching for someone. His eyes landed on Tessa, and he shot her a half-seductive, half-mocking grin. For some reason Tessa's heart beat a little faster.

"Didn't you hear me calling you, Tess?" smirked Will as he dropped gracefully into a seat beside her. Tessa could feel his gaze on her. "Nice skirt, by the way."

Tessa buried her nose in _A Tale of Two Cities _and spoke from between her teeth. "Shut up. Look, Will, not everyone wants to talk to you."

"Don't be silly." Arrogance gleamed in Will's eyes. "Everyone but you wants to talk to me. I am William Herondale, after all. But let's see if we can change that so you'll be begging for me to talk to you. Or something else."

"You're disgusting," snapped Tessa. She looked around the class for an escape, but no luck. Will was the only one she knew in the whole class, which were shooting her hostile glares at the moment. "Why don't you go talk to one of your bimbos?"

"Normally, I wouldn't be talking to you," Will said, sounding bored. "But I only am at Cecily's request."

"Jerks like you do whatever they want. So why are you talking to me, then?"

For once Will looked taken aback. He recovered swiftly, though, and said nastily, "I just can't resist your nonexistent charms, Tess."

Tessa slammed her book down on her desk and told Will to go and do something she never would've said to anyone else.

Scandalized whispers exploded from every corner of the room just as the bell rang, and the teacher strode into the room.

Will picked up Tessa's book, and she hit his arm. He dropped it, and she snatched it from the floor. "Angel. Why are you reading _A Tale of Two Cities _again?"

"It's my favorite book," Tessa hissed back as the teacher, Mr. Bluebridge, tried to get the attention of the class. "And it's a classic."

Will raised an eyebrow. "I should've figured. I think Lucie Manette is annoying. And why did Sydney Carton have to die, anyways? Lucie should've loved him, not that dumbass Charles Darnay."

"Fine." Tessa leveled a glare at Will, who was staring at the book with a strong look of distaste. "Then I think that _you're _a dumbass."

Will didn't look offended, but everyone around him did. "Tessa Gray swears? What has this world come to?"

"I'll take drastic measures when dealing with arrogant, popular jerks," sniffed Tessa.

"I have a perfect reason to be arrogant, though." Will winked at one of the girls sitting a few seats in front of Tessa. The girl practically swooned in her seat, and Tessa glared at Will.

Tessa put her book in front of her face, and for once Will got the message. But, as Tessa figured out, it wasn't because he had a decent bone in his body. It was because he was going to go and hook up with Jessamine Lovelace.

Some sort of disappointment rushed through Tessa, which was ridiculous. She didn't want to deal with jerks like Will. . . but if she didn't, then why did she keep feeling a strange pull to him?


	4. Chapter 4: Theatre

**Don't worry Wessa shippers, things are going to change between Tessa and Will soon :) but not before some Jessa! How do you guys think this fanfic is going? I'm not sure if I like it too much, oh well. Also guys, I have another Wessa fanfic out! YEAH! It's called Clockwork Enigma btw :D Interested? DISCLAIMER: no. I'm pretty sure that by now we all know Cassie Clare owns TID and TMI. Also, I do not own A Tale of Two Cities or Cyrano de Bergerac. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Theatre**

* * *

_I chase your love around a figure eight_

_I need you more than I can take_

_You promise forever and a day_

_And then you take it all away_

_And then you take it all away. _

- Ellie Goulding, "Figure Eight"

* * *

Tessa swallowed nervously as a clique of girls directly in the center of the hall leveled a sneer at her. She didn't think that talking back to Will would wind her up in a situation with that much hostility, but as she'd learned over the past few days leading up to Friday, anything was possible with the students of the Institute.

Girls had called her a large extent of names while leaving hate notes in her locker. Boys had deliberately knocked Tessa's books out of her hands and stuck out feet for her to trip on. Tessa supposed it didn't help that it seemed like she had to walk past the populars _everywhere_— from the cafeteria, to class, to her dorm. It was endless.

What was worse than the dreaded populars was Will Herondale, if it was possible. Not only was he a complete jerk but he seemed to be hooking up with girls left and right. Every time Tessa looked at him, he was bragging about his new flavor of the week.

It made Tessa angry. He had the nerve to make out with Jessamine right in front of her, and then the nerve to call her Tess? _You're ridiculous, _Tessa chastised herself as she ran to her theatre class. _Will can date whoever the hell he wants. It's silly for you to get this mad, unless. . . _No. Tessa's hand clenched on _A Tale of Two Cities. _She couldn't possibly be attracted to _William Effing Herondale! He's an asshole, a popular, he's always hooking up with girls, and yet. . . _If Tessa thought she hated him so much, than what on Earth kept drawing her to him?

Theatre. Tessa yanked her mind of the incredibly handsome subject of Will Herondale. And then she remembered, right as she stepped in the door. . . Theatre was the only class she had with Will, Jem, Cecily, and the Lightwood brothers, not to mention half their little fangirls.

It was the last period of the day, and Tessa had no room left in her for this.

"Hi, Tessa," called Jem. Tessa breathed a sigh of relief. Calm, controlled Jem, who could right people in a minute. Jem appeared to be the only friend she had, besides Cecily.

Cecily looked thrilled to see Tessa. "Tessa! Sit here!"

Tessa grinned in return and sat at the table with Jem and Cecily at it. The fangirls were squeezed together at one table— a glaring mass of dyed blonde hair, indecent clothing, and hordes of makeup. Gabriel and Gideon sat at a table in the very back, looking like they were waiting for someone. _Will. _

"Is Will gone today?" Tessa asked Cecily and Jem hopefully, trying not to sound dejected.

Distaste colored Cecily's pretty features, though laughter still sparkled in her eyes. "As much as I wish he were, Will is here today all right. He's probably with Jessamine." Cecily rolled her eyes.

"Oh. What play do you want to perform?" Tessa queried. The previous class, the teacher, Mr. Adler had given them a sheet with several different plays on it they were going to be performing for a semester grade. Tessa was desperately wishing she'd get the part with the least talking.

"_Othello_," Jem said at the same time Cecily answered excitedly, "_Romeo and Juliet_." They looked at each other and simultaneously laughed. Tessa secretly wanted a play with anything but romance, especially with Will in the class.

"Tessa, what play do you want?" Jem grinned, his silver eyes glittering as if he knew exactly what Tessa was thinking.

Tessa felt her face heat. "I don't really mind. Anything's fine as long as I get the smallest part."

They all laughed at that, and Cecily glanced around the room quickly. "You won't believe it, but Will wants _Cyrano de Bergerac_. I personally think he'd be the happiest man on Earth if—"

"Someone talking about me?" sounded Will. He sat down at their table, ignoring the cries of "Will! Sit over here!" from his fangirls.

"William. You've finally decided to make an appearance," Jem said dryly.

Something cruel was in Will's smirk. "Come on, James. You know no one would ever do anything to the great William Herondale if he was late."

"I would," piped up Cecily. "But, lucky you, you made it in here a minute before the bell rang."

To prove her point, the bell rang, and Mr. Adler rose up from his desk, drawing the attention of all his students.

"Hello everyone! I have totaled up the amount of ballots we all turned in for the play you're going to be performing, and the play is. . ."

"_Romeo and Juliet!_" Cecily, along with several other people, yelled.

"The play is. . . _Cyrano de Bergerac!_"

There was a collection of disappointed sighs from half the class. The other half was jubilant, except for Tessa, who felt horrified. Will had a satisfied look on his face.

"Oh, Will! Let's hope I get the part of Roxane and you as Christian!" swooned Jessamine, and Tessa felt like vomiting.

"What's wrong, Tess?" Will smirked. Tessa desperately wanted to slap him.

"Shut up, Will. I'm just not very happy about the choice of play."

"Hmm. . ." Will looked thoughtful for once. "I can think of a solution we can create for that."

"Spare me the innuendoes, please."

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter, Tess," Will shot back. Tessa blushed. "You need an education on great literature."

"I already have one, thanks."

"On _plays_. Meet me in the library tomorrow."

Will's gaze met Tessa's, and as much as she hated it, she found herself mesmerized by the blue.

_Snap out of it, Tessa! _"Um, I already have plans."

"That's why cancellations exist, right Tessa? See you tomorrow."

As Tessa watched Will turn back to the teacher, she missed the saddened expression on Jem's face.

Despite having "plans", Tessa found herself brushing water off her clothes after running through the rainstorm to get up to the library.

"Will?" Tessa called, and, sure enough, Will Herondale in all his beauty stepped out from behind a bookshelf.

A familiar grin appeared on Will's face when he saw Tessa. "Look, my Tess has graced me with an appearance."

"I'm not _yours_ anything." Tessa refused to fall into the temptation standing in close proximity to her.

"Just wait." Will smirked. "But, really, you need an education on plays. When was the last time you read _Cyrano de Bergerac?_"

"A few years ago," Tessa said defensively. "It wasn't _that _long ago."

"To me it is— I hadn't met you yet." Will vanished around the side of a bookshelf, leaving Tessa far too wrapped up in her own confusion. What kind of game was Will playing?

"Will," Tessa said, following him. "How do you like _Cyrano de Bergerac _if you don't like_ A Tale of Two Cities?_"

For once, she seemed to have caught him by surprise. "You're not making sense, Tess. Is your brain malfunctioning because I'm standing so close to you?"

"Whatever, Will. But I am."

Will raised an eyebrow. "So you admit my presence does something to you?"

_Yes_, Tessa thought. "No! You idiot. I was talking about me making sense."

"Disappointing," sighed Will.

"I mean, _A Tale of Two Cities _and _Cyrano de Bergerac _ are sort of similar. They both have the lost love and death of a loved one."

Will folded his arms. "Clever of you. But why did Lucie Manette ever have to love Charles Darnay? Couldn't she just gone and loved Sydney Carton? Just like, why couldn't Roxane realize that there was no way Christian could've been behind those letters because he had half a brain? It was so obvious the whole time that Cyrano loved her. Moreover, why did Cyrano have to die, and have Roxane confess of her love then?" Will sounded frustrated.

Tessa flipped through the _Cyrano de Bergerac _book Will had just handed her. "But that's what makes them so great, isn't it?"

Will scowled. "No. I still think they're both stupid."

Tessa blinked. The hot jerk was back. "Goodness. I didn't know you could carry on a decent conversation, William."

"I didn't know you liked me enough to come up here when you had 'plans.'"

"Shut up, Will."

Will laughed, and Tessa stalked off to reshelve the book. When she turned around, he was right there.

"Are you sure you don't like me, Tess?" Will murmured softly. Tessa couldn't speak. _He's right there. _

"I'm sure," Tessa breathed. He was too close.

"Let's change that," Will said, and pressed his mouth to hers.

Tessa almost jumped in shock, but didn't pull away. It was everything she'd dreamt of in one kiss, and it was perfect. She reached up to twine her arms around Will's neck as his went around her waist, pulling her even closer towards him.

The second kiss wasn't as sweet as it was fierce. Will parted her lips with his at a slant, as though they were devouring each other. He was everywhere—the intense shade of blue his eyes were seemed branded onto the insides of her eyelids, the rough-silk curls of his hair tumbling between Tessa's fingers, the way his breath hitched when Tessa's touch ghosted over his collarbones.

All too soon for Tessa's liking, the kiss ended softly and Will pulled away, and touched his forehead to hers, his arms still around her waist in an almost possessive manner.

"Has your opinion changed, Tess?" He sounded slightly out of breath.

"I—" Tessa began, but a piercing voice interrupted them.

"_Will!_"

Tessa's jaw dropped and she detached herself, blushing, from Will, immediately horrified.

It was Jessamine.

* * *

**This is my first time writing anything romantic, so I'm sorry for the crappy job. I'll probably be redoing that scene soon, but I just wanted to get this chapter up there so awaiting readers cease their murderous plans for me XD. Any pointers for romance scenes? lol. Also. . . don't kill me Jessa shippers! Don't worry, there's still going to be a legit Jessa scene. :) R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ruined

**Chapter Five: Ruined**

* * *

_Take it, and turn to facts my fantasies. _

-Edmond Rostand, _Cyrano de Bergerac_

* * *

Will could've sworn Jessie said she was at a cheer competition for the whole weekend as he looked at her in absolute horror. She glared at Will, then turned her rage to Tessa.

"You _wench!_" Will heard Jessamine scream to Tessa. Then before either he or Tess knew what was happening, Jessamine had stomped over to Tessa and slapped her in the face.

"Jessamine, get away from her," Will warned dangerously.

"Why should I?" Jessamine snapped cruelly. "I just found this little wench kissing _my _boyfriend!"

"I—" Tessa began. "Look, Jessamine,-"

"Don't even try to explain, Theresa Gray," Jessamine snarled. "Why do you even like her, Will? She's nothing. She's not even pretty, or popular, or wealthy, from what I've found out. Why? If you don't stay away from her, she's going to get hurt."

Will felt like his mind was working in slow motion. _She's going to get hurt_. No. Why did Will even bother? Anything he even looked at got completely destroyed, which started with his elder sister, Ella. Will steeled himself. He had to do this, unless he wanted Jessamine to ruin Tessa's life.

"You know, Jessie, I was wondering that myself." Will pasted one of his infamous smirks on his face. "Why did I like you, Tess?"

He distantly saw Tessa recoil, hurt visible in her eyes. "Will?"

"Didn't you ever realize you were just a plaything for me, Tess? And look how easy it was for me to get you to fall for me." Will sneered.

"But. . . wasn't it real?" Will heard a pleading note in Tessa's voice, and his heart shattered.

"To you, maybe," Will said coldly. "I can't believe it never occurred to you that you were just a simple amusement to me. A test to prove how irresistible I am to anyone. And you fell for it, all right. You fell for it hook, line, and sinker. And I barely had to do _anything. _Amazing, isn't it, Tess?"

Tessa's face crumpled, and Jessamine looked pleased, leaning up to kiss Will's cheek.

"You absolute _arse,_" Tessa gritted out. Will could see she was trying not to cry.

"Is that really the best you can do, Tess?" Will let the perfect amount of coldness enter his voice.

"I couldn't agree more," Jessamine hissed. "Now why don't you go back and cry your pathetic eyes out?"

It was too much for Tessa. Will watched her as she fled the library. A distant sob echoed from the lower floors of the Institute.

Will stood with Jessamine in the library. To anyone else, he looked like a cold, heartless human being. But, strangely, he couldn't feel anything at all.

For the first time in his life, Will just felt. . . empty.

* * *

The next day, Tessa woke up, hoping the scene in the library had been one big nightmare conjured up by her mind.

But no. Every detail flooded her, crystal clear. The coldness in Will's eyes as he smirked at her, Jessamine's vindictive grin, the embarrassing way Tessa had ran out of the library, a hand pressed to her mouth as if she could stuff the sob back in.

Tessa looked at her schedule. Of course her first period of the day was Theatre. Of course it was.

"You okay?" Cecily asked, sounding concerned as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tessa heard herself say cheerily. "I'm just a little tired. You know, after going from our day off to waking up early again."

It worked, and Tessa hated herself a little more.

Cecily grinned, her beautiful features lighting up. "Oh, I know _exactly _how you feel. Even after being in school all my life, I've never gotten used to waking up at what feels like the crack of dawn."

Tessa forced out a laugh, and went into the bathroom.

"What's your first period of the day?" Cecily called to her through the bathroom door.

"Theatre."

"Oh, right! I keep forgetting that's the one you, me, Will, Jem, Gabe, and Gideon have together. And Jessamine, too right?"

"Ugh," Tessa grumbled as she got dressed. "I hate her."

"I don't blame you," Cecily said sympathetically. It sounded like she was rifling through the closet.

Tessa froze. Had Cecily found out about the library? Tessa really didn't want anyone to know- she hated pity like that. But since both Will and Jessamine had been witnesses to it, Tessa guessed it was all over half the school by now. "What d'you mean, Cecy?"

"Jessamine is such a wench, you know? Always trying too hard. Doesn't she know that borderline nudity and loads of makeup aren't attractive?"

Tessa released a breath. "Oh, definitely." She stepped out of the bathroom. "How many minutes until we have to get to class?"

"Twenty. Let's head over to the Institute." Cecily grabbed the strap of her bag, tossing Tessa's to her.

The two girls ran across the short distance from their dorm to the main building. The morning was freezing, without rain. _Yet, _Tessa thought.

"Where were you yesterday?" Cecily asked Tessa once they were inside. "Not that you have to tell me if you don't want to." Cecily grinned. "I totally get it, living with Mr. Overprotective Herondale."

"No, it's fine." Tessa paused, wondering how she should spin this. "I was at the library, checking out that play, _Cyrano de Bergerac, _for theatre. I thought I'd read up on it to find out what the smallest part is."

"Don't like theatre?" Cecily threw her a smile.

"Not really," Tessa confessed as they walked to their lockers. "I don't really enjoy being up in front of a crowd of people."

"Oh, I get it."

They passed a sprawling group of populars, who simultaneously sneered at Tessa.

"Have fun in the library, Gray?" yelled one of the boys.

Tessa felt her face get hot, and began walking faster.

Cecily looked curiously at her, and shot a nasty glare at the populars. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," Tessa got out, turning swiftly down the hall to her locker, and what she saw stopped her in her tracks.

Will and Jessamine. Kissing directly in front of Tessa's locker.

Tessa felt frozen to the circle of floor she was standing on, as if roots had sprouted up from it and were now twining around her ankles. The vines thickened, only not just around her feet- they were suffocating her heart.

Cecily looked back and forth between Tessa, Will, and Jessamine before a knowing look appeared on her face, replaced by one of complete and utter ferocity.

"_Will!_" shouted Cecily, stalking towards the pair. "What the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

Will broke away from Jessamine, smirking at Cecily. "Don't mind us, Cecy. I'm sure we're not interrupting anything."

"Oh yes, you are, you bastard!" Cecily looked like she wanted to shatter Will into a million little pieces. "You're in front of Tessa's locker and—"

Cecily switched to another language, maybe Welsh. Tessa couldn't understand it, but she got the gist. Cecily was obviously cursing Will out like there was no tomorrow.

Jessamine looked disdainfully at Cecily. "So why does it matter if we're in front of Tessa Gray's locker? She doesn't mind. She needs to learn her place here, at the Institute."

Tessa felt angrier than she ever had in her life, and snarled something at Jessamine and Will she hadn't told anyone before.

As Will and Jessamine walked away, arms wrapped around each other, Tessa thought she saw a flash of hurt and longing pass through Will's eyes. It disappeared too fast for her, though.

"I am so sorry," Cecily apologized as she opened her locker, Tessa doing the same. "I knew Will was. . . a big flirt, but I didn't think he'd. . ." Cecily trailed off.

"It wasn't your fault, Cecy." Tessa turned the dial to the last number of her combination. "Besides, I'm over it. Will is nothing to me now."

Tessa swung her locker open and immediately wished she hadn't. A flood of notes came pouring out, landing around her feet.

Cecily looked alarmed as the students passing by them snickered. Tessa picked up one of the notes.

_Tessa Gray is a whore. _

_Stay away from Will, you slut. Don't you know that trash isn't welcome here? _

Tessa felt her resolve to not cry begin to crumble a little. She crumpled the note in her fist. "This is awful."

Cecily read one, growing steadily more furious. "Those bastards. I can't _believe _the people at this school!"

"But it was well-deserved, don't you agree, Cecy?" A redhead in a skirt about two sizes small purred, walking up to Cecily.

"No, it wasn't, Mariella," Cecily snapped. "I can't believe I was ever friends with you lot. Go screw yourself."

Mariella looked a bit hurt. "But, Cecy-" she whined.

"Don't call me that." Cecily took Tessa's arm and began dragging her out of the hall, down another corridor to theatre.

The two girls entered theatre. At one table was all the populars, plus Will and Jessamine. At another were Jem, Gideon, and Gabriel.

"C'mon, let's sit with them," Cecily muttered, and sat next to Gabriel, kissing his cheek while Tessa sat next to Jem and tried her hardest to not look Will's way.

"Have you ever read _Cyrano de Bergerac?_" Tessa decided to ask Jem before anyone else could ask her if she was fine. Will's. . . Tessa didn't know what to call it—betrayal of sorts wasn't that big of a deal. _You should've know. Will plays with people's hearts, he doesn't love them. _

"Once," Jem replied, grinning. Tessa felt a wave of liking towards him. Jem was steady, easy to talk to, friendly, beautiful, intelligent. . . Tessa could make list after list on the ways Jem was wonderful. He would always be good for and to her.

But there was Will. Something about his flirtatious, intelligent nature kept drawing him to her. That pull seemed to be cut a little when the library scene occurred, but Tessa knew she was still feeling _something _for him. But why? He'd torn out her heart, laughed at her, and rubbed him and Jessamine in her face. Tessa sighed in frustration. _This is ridiculous. _

"Have you ever read it?"

"Once, like you." Tessa smiled at him. "Do you have a favorite character? Mine's Cyrano."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one. But I wish Rostand didn't have him die."

"Same. But I feel like it was necessary, almost," Tessa said, deep in thought.

"Yeah, that's true."

Mr. Adler strode to the front of the room as the bell rang. "Attention, class! The next step with this play are the auditions. And I am sure that the three largest parts people will be vying for are Cyrano, Roxane, and Christian. Prepare for disappointment."

Jessamine tapped Will's shoulder. Tessa could hear her excited whisper from on the other side of the room. "Will, wouldn't it be just _perfect _if you were to be Christian and I Roxane?'

"No," Cecily muttered to Gabriel, who stifled a laugh.

"If I could continue, Miss Lovelace," said Mr. Adler, "the way auditions work are going to be a tad bit different this time around. All potential candidates will be auditioning for the part they want and then a part I want them to try out for, in some cases. This will help expand some of your lot's acting potential."

"Great," Tessa groaned. All she wanted was a small part, not some kind of major role. . .

"What part do you want?" Jem whispered to Tessa as Mr. Adler droned on.

"Anything tiny is fine by me," Tessa answered quietly. "You?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I'll call each of you aside individually," continued Mr. Adler. "And then we'll discuss the parts you'll be auditioning for. First one up is. . . Gideon Lightwood!"

Gideon gulped.

"Good luck," Tessa told him, and he gave her a nervous smile in return.

More and more students went to see Mr. Adler. Tessa squirmed in her seat, twitching under the fierce glares Jessamine kept shooting her.

At last. . . "Theresa Gray!"

"Good luck," Jem said calmly, smiling at Tessa.

Tessa took a deep breath, and walked towards the hallway outside the room where Mr. Adler was waiting.

"Hello, Miss Gray." Mr. Adler checked his clipboard. "What part do you have you eye on?"

Tessa swallowed. "Anything small, sir. Some tiny, tiny part."

"You didn't want to be in Theatre, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Adler fixed her with a steady gaze. "I think you'll be slightly displeased with the part I want you to audition for, and I apologize for that."

_Crap. _

"Miss Gray, I believe that you have a lot of hidden talent, even if you do not, which is why I would like you to audition for the part of. . ." Mr. Adler checked his clipboard again. "The part of Roxane."

Tessa's mouth fell open. "_What?!_"

* * *

**Hi everyone! How's Clockwork Academy going? Wessa shippers, don't kill me! Ahhhh! Everything'll work out. . . This is a Wessa fanfic, after all. Rant to me if you want to. . . believe me I get it. Jessa shippers, this may be your chance! Haha. Prepare for some legit Jessa, guys. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cyrano de Bergerac or the Infernal Devices. That would be Rostand and Cassie Clare, guys. **

**Alicella Ivashkov: Yeah I love Wessa too! Haha. Thanks for the review :) **

**Ravenclaw Heronstairs: Yep, you got it right on the first try XD. Thanks for the pointers! I'll be updating the revised romance scene asap. Thanks for the review!**

**Kelly Herondale: Don't get me wrong, I love Jessa too :) get ready for a Jessa scene! Thanks for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: Denial

**Chapter Six: Denial**

* * *

_Puttin' my defenses up _

_'Cause I don't even wanna fall in love _

_If I ever did that_

_ I think I'd have a heart attack_

-"Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato

* * *

Tessa wanted to scream at her alarm clock. The damn thing hadn't gone off, and now Tessa was late.

Tessa shut herself into the bathroom, yanking a brush through her hair quickly. Surprisingly, Cecily hadn't waltzed out of the bathroom already looking like she was ready for the runway. Even more surprisingly, Cecily was still sleeping.

Tessa's brow furrowed in confusion. _Well, the least I can do is wake her up._ "Cecily! Cecily, wake up."

"What the hell, Tessa?" The dark-haired girl indignantly tossed a pillow at her roommate. "What's the emergency?"

Tessa gaped at her. Cecily sighed before flopping back down with her face burrowed against her pillow. "It's a weekend, Tessa. Saturday."

"I. . . What?!" Tessa took a closer look at her clock. 8:20. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Cecily rolled over, sighing again. "Nope. It's Saturday. 8:20 AM on Saturday."

Tessa groaned. "You mean I got up early for nothing?"

Cecily gave her an infamous Herondale smirk. "That sounds about right."

"Ugh. I just. . . ugh!" Tessa stamped her foot, and felt herself grow even more annoyed with herself. She detested girls who stamped their feet.

"Now, I think I'm going back to bed," Cecily said, sounding slightly muffled.

"Wait, Cecy. Is there a good bookstore around here?" Tessa asked quickly before Cecily dozed off again. It was a weekend, and the weather was nice— for London, at least. Tessa wanted to go and buy a good book and spend the rest of the day exploring the Institute's grounds.

Cecily gave her directions to a bookstore, and Tessa thanked her gratefully. "Bye Cecily! Have fun sleeping. . . or whatever else you're planning on doing."

"Good luck with that bookstore," Cecily grumbled.

* * *

_Cecily has to be some kind of master with giving directions,_ Tessa mused. She had found her way to the bookstore quite nicely without any snags at all.

She was standing right outside of the store. It all looked much like a library, Tessa thought, with its floor-to-ceiling shelves and ladders, complete with the casually placed piles of books lying on tables. Tessa thought she spotted the classics section, and was itching to get her hands on a good read.

"Can I help you?" a salesperson questioned politely. Tessa was about to smile and shake her head; No, but thank you very much, when all of a sudden—

"But you could help me with something!" yelled a unfortunately familiar voice. Tessa's stomach dropped down to her shoes and then seemed to rise up her throat. The salesperson smiled apologetically at Tessa and went over to help the man as suspicion about his identity crawled in Tessa's mind.

"See here," the male voice instructed, "these books!"

"What is the problem with them, sir?" the salesperson asked, obviously puzzled. Tessa heard another voice mutter a hasty apology to the employee.

"The problem?" The guy sounded absolutely outraged. Normally, Tessa would've had to hold in her laughter; silently dying. But not today.

"The problem is that these books are about goddamn _DUCKS!_ Bloodthirsty little beasts!"

"I'm sorry sir, but—"

"_Ducks!_ Doesn't anyone around here know the extent of just how terrifying they are?!"

"Shut up, Will. Let's just go." Tessa peered around the corner in absolute horror. Will and Jem. In a bookstore. With her. What were the chances? And sure enough, it_ was_ Will and Jem. Jem looked mortified. Will was grasping a book with a smiling duck on the cover like he was about to hurl it out the window. Jem spotted Tessa and mouthed hi to her. Tessa gave him a little wave.

And before she knew it, Will came striding angrily past her, muttering something about "bloodthirsty little beasts" as he nearly slammed into her.

"Get out of my way," Will snarled carelessly, but then he looked up from the duck book in his hand and saw her. Tessa saw him visibly pale, and then saw something akin to longing enter his eyes. But the strange flash was gone in a second, and his face went curiously blank. "Tessa? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Tessa snapped, attempting to yank her wrist out of his grip. "Let go of me."

"Are you purposefully stalking me?" Humor laced with an edge of cruelty twisted about Will's mouth. Tessa felt like the library scene before Jessamine had ruined everything was playing on the insides of her eyelids every time she blinked. And his mouth. . . _Oh God, stop it, Tessa!_

"I think that question can be turned both ways," Tessa said nastily. "Now let go of me or I'll be knocking your brains out."

"Knocking my brains out?" Will repeated. "That doesn't sound too bad, Tess. My room or yours?"

Tessa was beyond furious. One minute, she was convinced she was completely in love with Will, and that perhaps he felt the same way. The next minute, she didn't want to be in love with him, and was sure she desperately hated him. But there was something. . . She didn't want to love him the way she thought she did, but. . .

_I'm in a complete state of denial._

"You absolute _arse_," Tessa hissed, and raised a hand to slap him, but someone else caught her hand.

"What brought on this abrupt onslaught of murder?" Tessa looked up, and there was Jem, his silver eyes looking down at her.

* * *

"You absolute _arse_," Jem heard Tessa snap furiously, no doubt to Will. Jem decided it was time to intervene. He apologized once again to the employee, who waved it off. Jem rounded the corner, and immediately saw a smirking Will and a blatantly angry Tessa, who was raising a hand to slap Will with. Jem thought fast, and jumped behind Tessa, grabbing her hand. He felt Will's stare narrow in on the fact that he was now holding Tessa Gray's hand.

"What brought on this abrupt onslaught of murder?" Jem joked. He tried with all of him to lighten the situation—it seemed like Tessa and Will were about ready to kill each other.

Tessa shot Will the dirtiest look Jem had ever seen. "Screw you, Will."

Will's mouth opened, then closed again. Jem knew Will well enough to see past the smallest bit of Will's impenetrable mask on his face. Hurt was clearly visible. Will glared at Tessa, and then stalked out of the shop.

Jem realized he was still holding Tessa's hand. Despite himself, he felt a faint blush rise over his face, and quickly dropped her hand.

Tessa still looked downright furious. "I can't believe him!"

Jem thought he might've had a pale idea why Tessa was so angry at Will, but he wasn't exactly positive about it.

"What did William do this time?" Jem gently guided Tessa back onto the street. Tessa's eyes were a stormy gray; the gray of the London sky, the gray of the rain. Beautiful.

"He was being a jerk," Tessa said savagely, then remembered who she was talking to. "Oh! Sorry Jem. I didn't really mean. . . I mean to say that you're his best friend. I shouldn't be ranting about Will's faults to you."

"No, it's all right." Jem smiled at her, and Tessa's eyes lit up in return. "Go on. I am rather curious to know of Will's latest escapade."

"He. . . ridiculed me! In front of Jessamine. It was awful." A saddened look appeared on Tessa's face as her anger washed away. "And it was right after. . . never mind."

Jem shook his head at Will's ignorance. "That is truly terrible, Tessa. I'm sorry. I'm going to stop being friends with him right away; I've had enough!"

Tessa looked up at him in amazement. "Thank you, Jem. But do you really mean that?"

"Think of the sentiment as half-true. But admit it, it made you feel a little better." Jem cracked a grin at the brunette. Tessa grinned back at him, and Jem was struck by the beauty of it.

"Fine, fine, I feel better now."

"What were you looking for in that store?"

"Not Will, that's for sure." Tessa sighed, and Jem felt pleased that she hadn't said his name. "I was looking for a good book to read. I had to leave most of my favorites at home, so I am sadly bookless."

"Do you have any certain book in mind?" Jem's mind raced ahead, thinking of the way he could spend the most time with Tessa. "I might have it."

"I was looking for Wuthering Heights," Tessa replied thoughtfully.

Jem's face split into a brilliant grin as euphoria rose up in him. "Excellent. I have that one!"

Tessa looked amazed. "Jem, you're the greatest friend ever!"

Jem felt himself falling—falling for the gray-eyed girl harder than ever. How did no one else see the way her stormy eyes sparkled when she was happy and became bluer and the intelligence and humor that danced across her face, which differentiated her from most of the dull-minded girls at the Institute. Except. . . She probably just saw him as a friend. Yes, that was it, Jem decided unhappily. Friends. Just friends. She wasn't in love with him, she was just. . .

When she smiled up at him again as they hit the grounds of the Institute, Jem couldn't help but wind her fingers together with his. Tessa blushed slightly, but didn't move her hand, and Jem felt hopeful. _Maybe there's a chance for me. . . ._

But for the moment as he led her up to his room, all he could concentrate on was the warmth of her hand and how fragile it seemed, which Jem suspected, was just like her heart.

_ I'll be waiting for as long as you need, Tessa, and protect you as much as you want._

* * *

**GUYS. I'M BACK. FROM THE DEAD. OMFG. No, but actually. . . It's an exorcism. First of all. . . I'm so sorry! There's a lot of excuses I could use for not updating anything for about TWO WEEKS but I actually have a legit excuse. . . Yeah, the queen of procrastination has an alibi: SCHOOL. CURSES UPON THIS FOUL INSTITUTION. Woah caps lock abuse, sorry! But I have so much homework I cannot even. . . .! Sorry again! But here's this pathetically short filler chapter that's just. . . . ew. Anyways, some fluffy Jessa for y'all Jessa shippers there! The Wessa scene has been updated, so read and swoon!**

** I swear, I'm actually getting the next chapter up this weekend. Really. Pinky promise. . . A big shout-out to all the AWESOME AS HECK readers who favorited, followed, reviewed, or liked this fanfic! You guys are just plain amazing! Also, I've started up this thing where I'm putting song lyrics at the beginnings of each chapter. Now here's the Faeriegirl12 Answers Your Review Section! (PS: I have problems remembering whose reviews I've answered and whose I have not, so big apologies if I already answered yours and it shows up on this section. :) **

**Guest: Thank you for the review! Reviews make me so happy :). But I will be writing more of Clockwork Academy ASFAP.**

** Accioswiftgames: Hi! You're welcome for the review—you honestly have THE MOST AMAZING FANFIC. (go over and visit it, readers! It's called The New Intern by accioswiftgames. IF YOU LIKE WESSA YOU WILL NOT BE DISSAPOINTED.) Thank you for the feedback! So helpful :). I'll be updating loads soon :D **

**Aisyaraisya: omg thank you sooo much! I love reviews haha. Yay! A fellow Wessa shipper! Don't you worry, this whole fanfic is basically going to be jam-packed with Wessa and Jessa scenes :). I'll be updating the next chapter veryyyyy soon, and I'm aiming for a nice long chapter. **

**Liveloveread485: Thank you! I'll try to keep Jem from not being so sad :). But if he does, just pretend you're comforting him lol. Thanks again for the review—they're priceless to me. :) **

**Requests? Do tell! Review for. . . **

**A Jessa scene! **

**Will's epiphany XD **

**A very certain play. . . Who gets the part of Cyrano? What about Christian and Roxane?**


	7. Chapter 7: Auditions

**DISCLAIMER: really? I'm sure we all know I own nothing mentioned whether it be TID, TMI, or Cyrano de Bergerac.**

**Chapter Seven: Auditions**

* * *

_You know we can get away_

_ Because I'm calling your name _

_Every day I feel this pain _

_But you just turn and walk away._

-Ellie Goulding, "Hanging On"

* * *

The rest of the weekend had slid by surprisingly quick, and before anyone at the Institute knew it, it was Monday all over again.

Tessa mumbled curses under her breath once she saw her schedule as soon as she and Cecily entered the main building. Theatre. First period. Why?! Tessa cringed at the thought of seeing Will and Jessamine again, and even worse, today was the auditions for the play. The dratted play. The play Tessa had to audition for an enormous part every other girl in the class was vying for.

Right after Mr. Adler told Tessa she'd have to audition for Roxane, she had dragged up every argument she could think of. _Mr. Adler, I don't have red hair. Mr. Adler, I'm not very pretty. Mr. Adler, I have no acting experience. Mr. Adler, I hate acting. Mr. Adler, I really don't wish to be in this class._ But nothing could change the stubborn theatre teacher's resolve. The end result was final: Tessa would be auditioning for Roxane, and that would be it.

The day Tessa had been with Jem in his room, she'd confessed that Mr. Adler was making her audition for Roxane, and Jem had replied that he wasn't surprised. Mr. Adler always went against everyone's wishes, and that Mr. Adler didn't pay attention to see if the actor's looks matched the character's, he'd said. Tessa remembered sitting on his bed next to him, his shining silver eyes looking into hers as he said, _Well, if you get your part and I get mine, at least you won't have to deal with anyone else being Cyrano._

From what Tessa had discovered from Jem, he was auditioning for the part of Cyrano. But the very worst bit was that Will was auditioning for the part of Christian. Of course he was.

Tessa stepped into the theatre classroom. Most everyone was already there; the tables overflowing with the popular girls and boys, the tables with the genuinely talented actors and actresses, the single table with Will and Jessamine and the rest of the populars (Tessa immediately averted her eyes), and then the table with Gabriel, Gideon, Jem, Cecily, and a dark-haired girl Tessa had seen around but never met. Gideon appeared to be trying to strike up a conversation with her, but she looked nervous and out of place.

Tessa sat beside Jem—right between him and the dark-haired girl, who looked relieved to have someone to distract her from Gideon. "You're the new girl, right?"

Tessa nodded. She had a feeling that years could pass and she'd still be known as "the new girl."

"Hi, I'm Sophie." The dark-haired girl's face broke into a pretty smile.

"Tessa," Tessa replied, returning the grin.

"Have you been going here long?" Sophie sighed. "All my life, unfortunately. I mean, it's a great school, but the hierarchy here is just plain ridiculous."

"I agree with that." Tessa shot a glance towards Jessamine, who was currently rolling her skirt up to make it shorter.

"Normally, I'd be sitting with my friends"—Sophie nodded towards the group of talented actors and actresses—"but he convinced me to sit over here." Her eyes darted towards Gideon, who was now talking in undertones to Gabriel.

"They're not so bad," Tessa said, her gaze following Sophie's. "Not as bad as Jessamine, at least."

Sophie sighed. "Ugh, I guess you're right. But I don't like him because he's popular."

Tessa made a noncommittal noise. "Who're the worst populars?"

"Oh, goodness. Let me give you an introduction on who to avoid," Sophie said sympathetically. "Jessamine Lovelace, Camille Belcourt, Kaelie Fey, Tatiana Lightwood, and Aline Penhallow are the awful ones on the girls' side. Jessamine, as you know, is the blonde one with the nasty wardrobe. Camille Belcourt is the platinum blonde with the big green eyes. She and Jessamine are in some kind of feud because Camille stole Jessamine's boyfriend a few months ago. Kaelie is the dishwasher blonde with the really, really blue eyes. She's pretty mean, but thinks she's all that because she has a job. Whatever. Tatiana Lightwood is the younger sister of Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood. She's the one sitting next to Kaelie with the sandy hair and green eyes. Tatiana is completely obsessed with Will Herondale. Aline is the one with the short dark hair and is the least artificial-looking one of them. Then there's Cecily Herondale, the black-haired blue-eyed one who's dating Gabriel Lightwood. She is pretty clever, and sweet, so she's okay.

"With the boys, there's mostly four of them that everyone believes are the hot stuff. Jem Carstairs, the Lightwood brothers, and Will Herondale. Jem is really, really nice. He's handsome and a gentleman too, and everyone likes him." Tessa could tell just from the tone of Sophie's voice that she was in love with Jem. "Then there's Gabriel Lightwood. He's arrogant, like Will, but less so. When the girls found out he was dating Cecily, they nearly went and cried. Gideon Lightwood is the one who's never dated anyone here. He's Gabriel's twin. And lastly. . . Will Herondale." Sophie sounded disgusted. "He's a player. He jumps back and forth between girl to girl leaving a slew of broken hearts in his wake. He's arrogant and annoying, and he's in a friends-with-benefits relationship with Jessamine. He's one of the worst people at this school that there is."

Tessa glanced Gideon's way, and saw that he'd finished talking with Gabriel and was now watching Sophie as she whispered to Tessa with something almost like adoration in his eyes. "Why do you hate Gideon so much?" Tessa said quietly than before so Gideon wouldn't hear them. "He's obviously into you."

Sophie huffed. "He is not. Besides, I—"

"Yes, he is." Tessa poked Sophie playfully. "He's staring adoringly at you right now, and if he's not into you then I don't know what that is. Talk to him!"

"Fine," Sophie relented, turning to Gideon, who looked delighted that she was talking to him.

Tessa turned Jem's way and grinned. "Thanks again for your copy of Wuthering Heights, Jem."

His silver eyes sparkled. "Hey, it's not a problem. Have you finished it?"

Tessa nodded. "I loved it as much as the first time I read it." She pulled it out of her bookbag. "Here, you have it back."

"No, you keep it." Jem slid it back into Tessa's bag. "I have too many books, Tessa. And you are bookless, as you put it a few days ago." He gave her hand a quick squeeze. Neither of them noticed Will's gaze narrowing in on their clasped hands.

Tessa felt Sophie's envious stare on her back, and scooted backwards in her chair slightly. "Jem, have you met my friend Sophie yet?"

Sophie blushed as Jem smiled kindly at her. "A few times. I saw you in that play last year, Sophie, and you were incredible as the lead."

Tessa winked at Sophie, who shot her a grateful look. As Sophie and Jem got to talking, Tessa accidentally made eye contact with Will. She glared at him, and he looked away as if he were ashamed or confused. _That makes no sense._ Why would Will be ashamed? He didn't strike Tessa as the type to be guilty that he'd rejected or dumped someone, but—

"Good morning!" Mr. Adler's voice cut off Tessa's wayward thoughts. The class snapped to attention—well most of them did, anyways. "As you all know, today are the auditions!" Several people—coming from the talented actor table—whooped. Tessa only sank lower in her seat. The last thing she wanted was to be up on the stage acting out a scene as Roxane in front of the majority of the populars. "We're going to start with the minor parts first."

Tessa desperately wished it was her that was auditioning for one of those and not Roxane, but at the last minute, she decided to just audition for Roxane so she wouldn't have to go up on the stage twice. Ugh.

Mr. Adler checked his ever-present clipboard. Tessa mentally cursed the clipboard. "Will Capuchin please come up to the stage?" A few students scrambled up onto the stage. Tessa closed her eyes, trying to find comfort in the familiarity of the lines. More and more auditions passed by, and Tessa observed them, amazed, that students were able to turn themselves into the character they were auditioning for. And finally, much to Tessa's dread, the more major parts began to be called.

"Ragueneau?" called Mr. Adler. In her peripheral vision, Tessa saw Gideon and several of Sophie's friends go onto the stage. All too soon for Tessa's liking, Mr. Adler had went through the auditions for Ragueneau and Comte de Guiche and had started on Baron Christian de Neuvillette. Tessa saw Will gracefully go up onto the stage. Every fiber of her prayed he wouldn't get the part, because what if she got the part of Roxane, and then. . . In the play, Christian and Roxane were lovers and married later on. Tessa didn't want to pretend to be married to Will or have to kiss him in front of the school, even if it was for a million dollars and a complete scholarship to the Institute.

And of course, Will was wonderful as Christian. Tessa thought he captured the essence of his character perfectly, and there was no doubt in her mind that he'd be getting the part.

"Roxane?" Tessa stood up and her legs shook so badly she thought she'd fall over. Jem, Sophie, and Cecily grinned encouragingly at her. Tessa made sure she was last in line of the girls auditioning for Roxane. The first in line was a small with bright eyes. One of Sophie's actress friends. Tessa was unsurprised to see Jessamine and Tatiana shortly after that. And then there was her. Mr. Adler passed them all scripts and Tessa felt her heart rise into her throat._ I am going to do this. I'm actually doing this._ Tessa thought of how the other actors all transformed themselves into the character they were playing. It didn't seem terribly difficult. . . Surely Tessa could change into Roxane for a short scene? Tessa looked at the script and wanted to vomit. It was the damned balcony scene. . . The very scene where Cyrano pretended to be Christian and confessed his love for Roxane. Was Mr. Adler trying to humiliate her on purpose?

"Ah, I almost forgot," said Mr. Adler. "This scene involves. . . Cyrano and Christian as well. Will James Carstairs and William Herondale also act out the parts of Cyrano and Christian, respectively?"

Jem looked happy to be asked to play Cyrano before he'd even auditioned. Will's face was neutral, as blank as a fresh piece of paper. His eyes locked on Tessa's once and darted away. The birdlike girl took a deep breath, calming herself, and Tessa watched as she stepped out onto the stage. And, naturally, she was amazing as Roxane. Tessa was completely sure that she nor Jessamine and her cronies would be able to compare to the birdlike girl. Once she finished up the scene with Jem and Will, everyone applauded. Next up was Jessamine. And as Tessa predicted, she was awful. She couldn't stop staring at Will and over-dramatizing the scene.

"'No!'" screamed Jessamine, pounding her fists onto the floor. "'You speak badly! Go away!'"

Tessa rolled her eyes, and saw the theatre table biting back laughter. Will looked annoyed.

"'Let pity flow!'" pleaded Will as Christian.

"'No! You don't love me!'" Jessamine turned on the waterworks, and normally, Tessa would've been laughing if she hadn't been so nervous. Jessamine's scene ended soon, and Tatiana stepped in. Tatiana was worse in a way, because she couldn't stop making eyes at Will and trying to grasp his hands. Tessa could see Jessamine glaring at Tatiana and Will gritting his teeth. Gabriel and Gideon, in the audience, looked mortified.

"And the last one for Roxane is. . . Tessa Gray!" Mr. Adler announced. "Whenever you're ready, Theresa."

Tessa closed her eyes._ C'mon, Tessa, you can do this. Deep breaths._ She could feel something inside her changing as adrenaline spiked through her. She was Roxane. And suddenly, Tessa wasn't afraid at all. "'Who calls me?" Tessa wondered, pretending she was on a balcony.

Will stepped forwards, and Tessa could see him swallow nervously. Will? Nervous? "'I!'"

"'Who's I?'" Tessa feigned confusion.

"'Christian!'" Tessa shot up, as though she was Roxane.

"'It's you?'"

"'I want to speak to you,'" Will said beseechingly.

"'Good,'" Jem murmured as Cyrano. "'Good. Speak soft and low.'"

"'No!'" Tessa cried. "'You speak badly! Go away!'"

"'Let pity flow,'" pleaded Will. And for a split second, Tessa almost forgot that they were acting, that they were playing parts.

"'No! You don't love me!'"

Jem elbowed Will, who blurted, "'To accuse me! Heavenly Father! Of no longer loving. . . when. . . I love you more!'"

Tessa, who had been about to walk off the stage, paused. "'Better!'"

Will looked panicked, as though he really were Christian, searching for a pithy phrase. "'Love grew within rocked in my anxious soul. . . which that. . . cruel boy took for. . . a cradle!'"

Tessa walked a little closer to Will, and heard Jessamine hiss in the audience. "'That's better! But, since he's cruel, you were mad not to stifle that new-born Love in his bed!'" Tessa exclaimed.

Will looked almost like he was sweating. "'I tried that also, but. . . unsuccessfully. This. . . new-born babe Madame's a young. . . Hercules!'"

"'That's better,'" Tessa called warily.

"'So that he. . . strangled easily the twin snakes of. . . Pride. . ." Will searched for a word. "'And. . . Doubt!'"

Tessa went even closer to Will, feeling unusually brave. "'Well said, indeed! But why speak them in such a faltering fashion? Have you started limping with imagination?'"

Jem drew Will back near the wings, and hissed, "'Ssh! This is getting too difficult!"

Tessa spoke carefully. "'To-night. . . You words are hesitant. Why?'" She watched in amusement as Jem began to imitate Will.

"'As there's no light, they weave around in the shadows to find your ear.'" Tessa's eyes narrowed. "'For my words, no such difficulties appear.'" Jem moved closer to her. "'They find their way at once? That goes without saying! Since, deep inside my heart, I receive their straying: Now I, have a great heart, you, a tiny ear. Besides the words you speak fall swiftly here, mine climb, Madame: that takes them quite a time!'"

Tessa felt herself getting lost in Jem's eyes. "'Yet for a while now, they've had an easier climb,'" she managed.

The class clapped, and Tessa and Jem jumped. It appeared the scene was over, and Tessa shook off Roxane and went quickly off the stage into her seat.

"You did really well!" Cecily exclaimed happily, and shot a glance between Tessa and Jem. She smirked at Tessa. "Do I sense something between you two?"

Tessa felt herself turning red. "Cecily! We're just friends."

Cecily arched an eyebrow at her, then exchanged a look with Gabriel. "Doesn't seem that way, does it Gabe?"

Gabriel grinned infectiously at Tessa, and Tessa couldn't help but return it. "Well, Cecily. . ." He trailed off. "But Tessa, Cecy's right about one thing—hey!" Gabriel yelped as Cecily smacked his shoulder. "By the Angel! But as I was saying, you were really good up there, Tessa. You and Jem and Will."

They all turned to look at Will, who was muttering something to Jem out of the corner of his mouth. Jessamine was hanging off Will's arm.

"Oh, Will!" Jessamine cried dramatically, attracting the attention of the entire room. "Don't you just know I'll get the part?"

Cecily had a distasteful look on her face, and said into Gabriel's chest, "No, Jessamine, I didn't know that."

Sophie, who was standing by Tessa, laughed loudly. Mr. Adler called for attention. "I know many of you are anxious to know the results"—half the class turned to Jessamine—"and you will know in a few class periods. Class dismissed!"

As Tessa was heading out the door, the birdlike girl stopped her. "Tessa, right?"

"Right." Tessa shifted her bookbag strap. "What's your name?"

"I'm Charlotte," smiled the girl. "Everyone's right—you were really good up there."

"Thank you. But I can't compare to you," Tessa complimented. "I'm ninety-nine percent sure you'll get the part."

"Don't count your chickens before they've hatched," Charlotte said mysteriously. "But anyways, want to sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

That day, Tessa sat with Charlotte and Sophie and their friends at lunch. Gideon kept giving Sophie longing looks from across the cafeteria, but Sophie was busy staring at Jem. Tessa finally couldn't take it any longer. "Oh, go talk to Gideon before he melts into a puddle at your feet, Soph!"

"I—What?" Sophie looked flustered.

Thomas, a muscular blonde boy, joined in the teasing. "We all know he's obsessed with you, Sophie! We're not blind, you know."

"You're ridiculous," Sophie muttered, and stared at her food. "Why would he want to talk to me when he has the pick of the litter from _them?"_

"Because he likes you," Thomas answered with a grin. Sophie sighed, but got up nonetheless and went over to Gideon, who looked amazed that she was talking to him as Tessa and Thomas exchanged knowing looks.

* * *

Will found himself doing what he usually did—cutting class and going to hide on the highest balcony there was in the Institute. He thought it might've cleared his mind, gotten Tessa out of it, but. . . She wouldn't get out of his head. Will thought he was going to die in theatre when he learned that Tessa was auditioning for the part of Roxane. He was completely at war with himself—his mind was telling him to let her go before she got hurt, but the other half wanted her to be his. Will remembered kissing her at the library, how soft her mouth was, how different she was from any other girl he'd met. He thought of the way her big gray eyes had looked like a storm cloud after Jessamine had walked in, how she felt against him, and for a second, Will thought he might break.

After theatre had ended, Jessamine had wanted to go make out in the storage closet, but Will couldn't stand it anymore. He was so tired of Jessamine that he ended things right there and then with her. A wild idea entered Will's head. _Tessa. Talk to her_. What class was Tessa going to? Will had heard her mention it to her friends in the cafeteria. . . Maths. Will jumped up and set off to intercept the pretty gray-eyed girl.

* * *

He was in luck today. Will spotted Tessa hurriedly striding through the maths and science wing just in the nick of time.

"Tessa." He watched as she slowly turned around.

"What do you want, Will?"

Will was stunned at the ice in her tone, but he knew he shouldn't be surprised. After what went over in the library. . . He was damn well lucky she would even speak to him. "I just want to talk."

"I think we've done enough talking," Tessa said coldly, and Will flinched. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Even in sadness, her eyes had a small spark of blue in them. Her thick dark hair tumbled in graceful curls over her shoulders. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to be late to maths."

Will couldn't just stand there and watch as she walked away. His heart wouldn't let him. "Tessa! Wait, please! All I wanted was to talk to you. It won't take long." He wondered if she could read the hastily concealed emotions running through his eyes.

"If you want to talk, go and talk to Jessamine," Tessa snapped viciously. "She's your girlfriend, is she not?"

"Not anymore." Will noticed that his reply stopped her directly in her tracks. "I broke up with her. I couldn't stand it any longer."

"Surprise, surprise," Tessa remarked dryly. "So William Herondale actually does have some decency after all."

Will flinched again. "Listen Tess, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened in the library that day with Jessamine." He saw an open vulnerability in Tessa's face before she turned away from him.

"Will, I really have to go. I'm sorry." And this time, Will did stand and watch as she fled, clutching her maths book to her chest.

* * *

Tessa would do anything but go to her maths class. After talking with Will, she felt more emotionally drained than she should've been. It was disturbing, really, the effect that Will Herondale could have on Tessa.

"Hey, Tessa," Jem called to her once she straggled in through the door. Tessa did her best to look put-together like she hadn't nearly burst into tears on her way to class.

"Hey, Jem. Long time no see," she joked.

"Did you see the new girl?" Jem asked calmly. Tessa felt instantly relieved. She could always count on Jem to be the steady flame in her life.

"No." Tessa's gaze made one revolution around the room before finally landing on a girl hunched over in a seat in the front row. She was a tangle of slender limbs and cascades of white-blonde hair. Her pale blue eyes darted around the room like a trapped animal's.

"Her name is Victoire Morgenstern. That's her brother, Jonathan Morgenstern, sitting right next to her." Jem pointed discreetly to the boy with the monochrome hair to Victoire's right. "They just moved over here from Germany."

"That's cool," Tessa said, then wanted to vomit once she noticed Kaelie Fey eyeing Jonathan Morgenstern appreciatively. The rest of the class passed uneventfully with the teacher, Mr. Hodge, reviewed things like the properties of exponents. Tessa held back a shudder. She'd never liked exponents with all their miniscule numbers and rules. As soon as the bell rang, Victoire scurried quickly out of the room. Tessa heard her muttering something like "fresh air" and felt a wave of sympathy for the blonde girl. Her brother followed more slowly, after managing to shake off Kaelie Fey, which Tessa thought was an impressive feat in itself.

And when Tessa stepped out into the corridor, clutching the strap of her bag, she promptly smacked into Jem, who caught her by the shoulders, who had been standing right outside the door, waiting for her. "Sorry, Jem," Tessa apologized.

Jem smiled kindly down at her. "No harm done, Tessa." She was surprised to feel the familiar butterflies that swooped about in her stomach and her heart whenever Will was around in response to Jem's smile. How had she never noticed before—how handsome Jem was? Or his combination of delicacy and strength? Tessa wasn't sure.

She smiled back at him, and something strange appeared in Jem's silver eyes for a second before it vanished, leaving Tessa to think she'd probably imagined the whole thing. Jessamine, Aline, and Kaelie brushed past them, throwing sticky lip gloss smiles at Jem as they roughly shoved past Tessa, pushing her into the wall.

Jessamine coughed. _"Whore._"

"Excuse me?" Tessa could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Didn't you hear me properly, Theresa? You're a whore. Will never would've left me if you hadn't seduced him first."

Tessa felt anger flood her, and snapped, "You're one to talk, Jessamine. And I didn't seduce him. Go ask Will about it if you're so curious, then."

Somehow, her hand had found its way into Jem's again, and she was gripping his as though it were a lifeline.

Kaelie glared at Tessa, and sneered, "Bitch. Didn't you see all those notes from us in your locker a few weeks ago? They weren't lying. You're hiding something, Tessa Gray, and we're going to find out what it is. You'll be destroyed, you slut."

"Shut the hell up, Kaelie," Jem snarled at the blonde girl. It seemed like he'd finally had enough. "You don't know what you're talking about. C'mon, Tessa."

Tessa felt a wave of fear crash into her as they walked away. Jem may have thought Kaelie didn't know what she was talking about, but Tessa was hiding something, and would go to any lengths to protect her secret.

* * *

** Can I apologize for this weird chapter? Sorry about it. It's kinda a filler chapter. . . But anyways, at least there's an update. . . right? Ahaha. Review, follow, favorite pretty please! Thanks to the reviewers and everyone who's followed and favorite! They all make me so happy :). **

**How's the fanfic going? I feel like it's going a little downhill, so I'm adding a few little things into the previous chapters to make it a bit better (don't worry, not changing anything massive here). **

**Spring Break is coming up, and I couldn't be happier! One, I'm sick of school. Two, I'll get to write all week! Be prepared for more frequent update haha.**

** Also, I've been mulling over ideas for two new fanfics (both Clace mostly). One is City of Bones where Clary and Jace's roles have been reversed with a twist, and the second is where Clary and Jonathan (her brother, not Jace) go to Idris High School and Jonathan gets sucked into this group called the Shadowhunters that have a less-than-pleasant reputation around campus. Interested? **

**Accioswiftgames: You're so welcome :)! Yep, I'm the same way with those ships haha. Jessa is amazing, but Wessa is just. . . can't even explain it. Thanks so much for the review! **

**Suprandompeople101: Yes, Will is going to get very, very jealous ;) thanks for the review! **

**Guest: Yeah, it does suck that I only have six chapters up (well one more now). But never fear, I'm planning for this to be at least at twenty chapter fanfic if I can make it that far! Thanks for reviewing :) **

**Ravenclaw Heronstairs: Don't worry, there will be an approaching Wessa scene that's not 15 chapters away :). And I will do my best to get Jem a cute girlfriend haha. Yeah I hate it when Jem gets all sad for the whole fanfic! That's definitely not going to happen as much in this one. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Guest: Yep, sorry about that :(. I'll try to update more often though. Thanks for the review!**

** Midnight: Sorry, I'm not really sure what you're asking, but it's definitely been less than a year since I've updated. Thanks for the review :)**

**Dancerox1997: I'm so glad you like it! Thank you so much :). The library scene between Will and Tessa that I think you read is the updated one, so don't worry- if I make any changes to it, they'll mostly add to the romance. Thanks for the review! **

**SilverCarstairs: ahahaha! I literally laughed out loud when I saw the Mean Girls reference.. . I had just finished watching that movie! Thanks so much, and thank you for reviewing :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Can't Have You

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm pretty sure that by now we all know the Cassandra Clare is the owner of TID and TMI.

**Enjoy, Jessa shippers. . . Because Jessa is nigh. In Other Words: A lot of this chapter is purely Jessa. *fangirls* Wessa shippers, just wait for your enormous turn lol. But you get a lot of angsty Will. . . Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. **

**Chapter Eight: Can't Have You**

* * *

_Baby, you just want what you can't have_

_Never once tried playing us for keeps, no_

_'Cause baby, you just want what you can't have_

_And no, you can't have me, yeah_

_Best thing you never had_

_That's why you want it so bad_

_—_Savoy & Heather Bright, "So Bad"

* * *

The last bell of the day had finally rang, and students were flooding the halls. It was the day of Halloween, after all, and every single conversation Tessa had heard seemed to be about Halloween parties, costumes, or decorations. Or Jessamine bounding around the school asking anyone who was anyone what she should Instagram.

Tessa mulled it over as she shoved her Chemistry textbook into her locker. She'd never really celebrated Halloween to its full extent. Her father, Richard Gray, was very strict about the whole thing, and disliked costumes because they were "frivolous." And of course, it was just Tessa's luck that there was a Halloween dance tonight too. And of course Cecily had been pestering Tessa about it for a week.

Tessa remembered the day Cecily had made a phone call to her favorite dressmaker, which was ridiculous. You didn't call dressmakers for Halloween costumes. . . But apparently Cecily did.

"C'mon, Tessa, it'll be fun!" Cecily had pleaded after hanging up with the mysterious dressmaker. "I'll get you a cool costume and everything! Besides, Jem and Sophie and I are all going to the dance, and Jem needs a partner. . ." Cecily's eyebrows wiggled suggestively at this point, and Tessa had smacked her.

"Cecily! Jem and I are just friends."

"If you're worried that Will's going to be there, he's not. Will hates holidays, and he hates dressing up for anything at all, regardless of the event. He specifically told me he was planning to stay in with a book. That's Will for you."

Tessa had to admit that part of the reason she didn't feel like going to the dance was because of Will. She didn't know why they had kissed, but that they weren't meant to be—as proved by Jessamine and Will.

Eventually, Tessa gave in to Cecily's puppy-dog eyes, fuming all the while. Cecily had been utterly delighted, clapping her hands and promising Tessa a fabulous costume from her favorite dressmaker.

Which Cecily had said would arrive today, delivered by the dressmaker. Tessa was severely doubting that, as she crammed several textbooks and decided to carry the rest of the things she needed for homework that night. But her doubts were soon vanquished as Cecily darted up to her with a cry.

"Oh, Tessa, hurry up! He's here! In our room!" And with that, Cecily dashed off in the direction of the dorms.

Jem was watching her go with a combination of laughter and confusion. "What was that all about?"

Tessa shrugged, although, deep down, she was secretly excited. "The costumes for the masquerade Halloween ball are here, I guess. Although I have a sneaking suspicion that Cecily's will look amazing while mine will be a variation on the trash bag. . ."

"Don't be silly," Jem said firmly as they walked out of the building together. "Besides, Tessa, you'd look beautiful in anything."

Tessa felt her face heat up. This was Jem, her calm, cool, and collected friend, but there was nothing calm about the look in his eyes now. "Thanks, Jem."

She could've sworn she saw a faint blush lit up Jem's face. "It's the truth."

They stood facing each other in silence for a moment. "Well, I have to go, Jem, sorry. Don't want to keep Cecily and Mr. Dressmaker waiting."

Jem grinned. "See you at the dance."

Tessa grinned back, and went into the dorm. Girls were scurrying everywhere with dresses and shoes, jewelry glittering along with palettes of makeup. _And the dance is four hours off. . . _Tessa thought. She slowly opened the door to her and Cecily's room, and her jaw dropped.

It wasn't from the two dresses covered in bags hanging in the closet. It was from the "dressmaker" standing next to Cecily.

With his glittery makeup, extravagantly bold clothes, and easy grin, Tessa would know him anywhere.

Magnus Bane.

Her friend. . . Who was still in Brooklyn. Or at least he had been when Tessa left. What was going _on?_

"M-Magnus?" Tessa stammered, astounded. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?!"

"Wait." Cecily's eyes darted from Tessa to Magnus and back again like it was a tennis match. "You two know each other?"

"Yes, Cecy," Magnus explained with a glittery grin, throwing his neon-colored jacket on the floor. "Tessa is a dear friend of mine from New York. And I must say, Tessa, it's lovely to see you too."

"Sorry," Tessa apologized. "I thought you were in Brooklyn!" The last few words were muffled against Magnus's chest as he caught her in a hug.

"How's Alec? And Clary?" Tessa couldn't stop herself once she and Magnus broke apart. "What about Izzy, and Jace, and Chairman Meow, even? Is Jocelyn still as strict? And are Izzy and Simon finally together? Have Clary and Jace started dating yet? What's going on at St. Xavier's?"

Magnus chuckled. "Theresa Gray hasn't changed at all, I see. Alec is beautiful. Clary and Izzy miss you desperately. Jace is fine. And I found Chairman Meow!" Magnus added triumphantly. "Jocelyn isn't as strict anymore, lucky Clary. And Isabelle and Simon have finally stopped denying their attraction to each other. Clary and Jace have quit the sexual tension and are finally together. And St. Xavier's remains lonely without you."

Cecily looked like she'd been planted into an alien world. "Who are Alec, and Clary, and Jace, and all the other people?"

"My friends from Brooklyn," Tessa explained. She was so happy to hear news of Brooklyn and her friends that she felt like jumping for joy.

"Oh." Cecily was quiet for a heartbeat, then burst out in a grin. "Tessa, just wait until you see the dresses Magnus made for us!"

Tessa gaped at Magnus. _Second time in five minutes. Unbelievable. _"Magnus? You're a. . . _fashion designer?!_"

"Certainly, my dear Theresa. You know I've been making my own clothes since second grade." Magnus wound a finger around a lock his pink-tipped spiky hair with an impish smile. "Remember when I gave you that shirt for you twelfth birthday?"

Tessa managed to remember how to close her mouth. "Yeah, but. . . ! I thought—"

Magnus gently took her arm, steering her towards the bathroom. "No buts. You're going to be fabulous!"

Tessa felt like her brain had melted as Cecily and Magnus jumped into action. No wonder they were friends—they both had an uncanny sense of style for everything in the beauty and fashion world. Magnus yelped something about looking up a hair tutorial he loved, and Cecily was digging out shoes from her closet, and then pushed Tessa into the bathroom to take a shower.

The next few hours were like a blur to Tessa. Once she got out of the shower, Magnus started on her hair, and Cecily was perched on a chair by the mirror putting on lipstick. Half the time she had absolutely no idea what on Earth Magnus and Cecily were talking urgently about.

"Magnus, can I see myself now?" Tessa said beseechingly once Magnus had done her hair and makeup. Cecily was weaving her hair into an intricate braid, and was controlling the mirror.

"Absolutely not!" Cecily exclaimed before Magnus could answer, throwing a sheet over the mirror she was at before Tessa could turn around.

"Jeez, I'm just curious," Tessa pleaded.

Magnus and Cecily shook the heads in unison.

"Don't you trust us, Tessa?" Magnus asked, gently shaking one of the dresses out of its garment bag.

"Of course! So can I see myself now?"

"Then believe me when I say you look amazing," Magnus shot back stubbornly. "Only once we're done with everything can you see yourself."

Tessa huffed. Cecily had finished braiding and was now slipping on her own dress, which was a beautiful beaded number. It was scarlet, backless, and went to the floor like an actual masquerade dress. It went from a delicately beaded neckline to a tight bodice, which flared out into silky ruffles. On anyone else, Tessa thought it would've been to overpowering. But on Cecily, it looked perfect. Tessa figured it was just the magic of Magnus's designs.

"Cecily," Tessa said in awe when her friend finished dressing (and Magnus allowed Tessa to open her eyes once he was done with eyeliner), "you look gorgeous."

Cecily waved her hand. "Thank you, Tessa. But no one's going to be looking at me when _you're _there."

Tessa couldn't help her blush. "Cecily, don't be ridicu—"

"I'm not!" Cecily interrupted, smoothing down her dress. "Right, Magnus?"

Magnus winked. "Are you?"

"Ugh!" Cecily looked like she was going to facepalm, but decided against it because of her makeup. "Well, you'll see, Tessa. Just wait."

This got Tessa into a whirlwind of thoughts. Was it possible that someone (or something) could possibly make dull Theresa Gray into something beautiful? Tessa wasn't sure it was likely. But Magnus and Cecily were beginning to change her mind. . .

Tessa had always considered herself too tall, too plain, too bookish, and far, _far _too dull to have anything exciting actually happen to her. But ironically enough, here she was in London at the best boarding school in practically the world, getting ready to go to a dance. Tessa never saw that as happening back in Brooklyn— Isabelle and Clary were always the ones who liked getting all dolled up for dances, not Tessa. Tessa was the one who sat at home with a good book, or stayed in the sober cab whenever some punk spiked the drinks anywhere. And even if Tessa did go to a dance (usually at Izzy's or Clary's wishes), she never went with a date or really wore anything special. And in the Institute, someone actually _wanted _to go with her to a dance! Tessa still had no idea how she pulled that one off, but it was pretty darn sweet in her opinion.

"All right, Theresa, close your eyes again," Magnus ordered, pulling Tessa out of her stray thoughts.

"Why?" Tessa asked curiously as Magnus led her up from the chair she'd been sitting in for a couple hours.

This time is was Cecily talking.

"You'll see," she said, hidden laughter in her voice.

Tessa felt something silky fall over her, and could feel someone smoothing it out. _Probably Cecily, _Tessa thought nervously. Cecily's biggest pet peeve was wrinkles in clothing. Especially expensive gowns.

Tessa's curiosity grew and grew. She wondered what color the dress was. How had Magnus done her makeup? She guessed her hair was in an updo, because she didn't feel it tickling her shoulders, but wasn't sure. What would she even look like?

Finally, Tessa couldn't stand it any longer. Her eyes shot open just as Cecily was putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Hey!" Cecily exclaimed. "You weren't supposed to open your eyes yet!"

Tessa stared at herself in the mirror. _What did Magnus _do_ to me? _

Her hair _was _in an updo. Tessa had been right about that. One piece of hair was twisted back away from her face and led into a bun. Several tendrils of lightly curled hair twisted around Tessa's face. Her makeup was natural, but put an emphasis on her eyes, making them look more blue-gray than just her regular gray. And the dress. . . Tessa thought it was the loveliest thing she'd see in her life. It went off her shoulders, and the neckline was flirty and a little lower than Tessa liked, but she decided she could live with it. It was a beautiful dark blue shade, almost to the point of purple. And as Tessa stood still, taking in the way the fabric cascaded down to the floor and how it draped itself over her curves, and how the slit up the side showed off the perfect amount was when she realized the whole thing was the exact color of Will's eyes.

"Do you like it?" Magnus inquired, tucking a stray hair back into Cecily's braid.

"Of course!" Tessa cried, throwing her arms around Magnus. "Thank you so, so much Magnus!"

"Will you put in brownie points about this to Alec?" Magnus asked hopefully, grinning.

"Anything," Tessa promised. "I'll Skype him as soon as I can."

"Excellent!" Magnus looked thrilled. "Be sure to tell him the depth of my love."

"Sure." On the inside, Tessa was thinking that saying that could result in a semi-awkward conversation, but Magnus had just done her and Cecily a huge favor with the dresses.

"Well, go on." Magnus made a little shooing motion with his hands. "Go on and win some hearts!"

* * *

Just like the first horrible ball of the year, Will found himself looking at his stupid Rolex watch again, wondering wherever the hell Gideon, Gabe, and Jem had gotten themselves off to.

Out of the corner of his eye, Will spotted Jessamine edging her way towards him in her atypical uniform: something short, tight, and brightly colored topped off with sky-high stilettos.

Before she could get too close, Will quickly took a few steps into a throng of passing people. And it worked like a charm. Jessamine's head whipped back and forth, searching frantically for him. Will smirked. _Nice try, Jessie. _He watched as she pulled Aline aside, just barely hearing her ask, "_Have you seen William?!_"

Will stifled a laugh as he turned and walked out of the room, trying to put as much space between him and Jessamine as humanly possible, also hoping he didn't run into Cecily.

Will wasn't good at everything. But at least he was good at lying. And this skill had definitely worked out in his favor.

Will had told Cecily he wasn't going to the Masquerade Ball thing because he knew Tessa wouldn't show up in a million years if he said he was going. So he told Cecy he wasn't, with a nice "plan" to stay and read a book. But Will had pulled out one of his dress suits and slapped it on. He hoped Jessamine wasn't going, but he knew that was a lost cause. Jessamine went to any formal even that involved showing a bit of leg, for the most part. Will scoffed at that. If he'd really wanted to stay with Jessamine, he wouldn't have loved Tessa the way he did in the first place.

Will wondered what Tessa would be wearing. Of course, she always looked beautiful no matter what she was in, but he was curious.

"Hi, Jem," Will heard a slightly nervous voice call. _Tessa. _He flinched. Everything about Tessa seemed to torture him: her hair, the way her eyes portrayed emotions, the lilt of her voice, her laugh, the way she used to talk to him before he rejected her in front of Jessamine to protect her.

"Tessa, you look beautiful," Jem said gently. Will knew Jem as well as he knew himself, and it didn't take half a brain to know how hard Jem had fallen for Tessa.

Will heard them start to walk down the corridor to the ballroom, and froze. If Tessa was around, Cecy wasn't far behind. He darted into the hallway down a fork by the one they were in. And just in time too— Cecily came prancing along the hall with Gabriel practically drooling over her. Will bitterly remembered the times when he, Gabe, Gideon, and Jem used to laugh about "finding love." They called it pure crap. And now Gabriel was in love with Will's sister, Gideon was following Sophie Collins everywhere, and Jem was more whipped than he knew for Tessa. And Will loved Tessa with a fierceness, but it was unrequited love straight out of the book.

Will slipped behind a few couples heading down to the ballroom behind Tessa, Jem, Cecily, and Gabriel. He could see Tessa laughing with Jem, and the sight of her took his breath away and made his heart hurt. She was Jem's. That much was clear.

Will fought against the surge of emotions that rose up in his chest whenever he saw Tessa's eyes, which were the bluest he'd ever seen them, the joyful sound of her laughter. He was a player, the hottest guy in the school! Will could get any girl he wanted, and he knew it— except for one. He could never have Tessa, and it tore him to pieces. But this wasn't supposed to happen! Will wasn't supposed to fall in love. Will was supposed to remain aloof and an eligible bachelor. And _that _little scenario had obviously been ground into the dirt.

Will watched helplessly as Tessa laughed again, Jem smiling radiantly back at her. They looked so perfect together, and it broke his heart.

* * *

Tessa grinned at Jem as he took her hand once they stepped into the ballroom. Jem glanced back and Cecily and Gabriel, who were already dancing. Gabe couldn't take his eyes off Cecily, who _did_ look stunning.

"About time," Jem commented with a smile. "I remember when the sexual tension between those two was unbearable. Imagine having to have to listen to Gabe gush over Cecily for hours and hours but refuse to ask her out."

"Well," Tessa said wryly, "at least he's cut to the chase now. And Gabriel has fallen for her so hard the ground has cracked under his feet."

Jem burst out laughing. "They're a match made in heaven, that's for sure."

"So you're _sure _Will's not coming?" Tessa asked, changing the subject. She took once fast look around the room.

"He wouldn't bother you even if he did show up," Jem assured her. "Will knows how to take a hint."

_Does he? _Tessa wasn't so sure about that. But she had to let the matter drop when Jessamine sashayed up to where Tessa and Jem were standing.

"So Bookworm finally got a date!" Jessamine's mouth curved into a twisted smile.

Jem glared at Jessamine. Tessa snapped, "Shut _up,_ Jessamine!"

"God, Jessamine," Jem remarked coldly. "Get a life! Go find some poor boy to obsess over instead of hovering around Tessa and I because you're so bored. Is this unpopularity I sense?"

Jessamine jerked back, and then recovered her nasty composure. Her voice changed to a vomit-inducing, sticky-as-cough-syrup tone. Tessa wanted to slap her at hearing it. "Oh, sorry, Jem. It's not _you _I have a problem with. It's just _her_, the filth in that trashy dress sitting next to you."

Jem was trembling with rage. "That means that you have a problem with both of us, then. And since when is it your job to decide who Tessa is when you don't even _know_ her? Since when do _you_ get to judge everyone who isn't like you— which is to say fake, annoying, malicious, and stupid— and proclaim that there's something wrong with them? The real question is, what's wrong with _you?_"

Jessamine stared at him for a minute, then sneered at Tessa. "Too cowardly to get a backbone, Tessa? Your boy-toy can't defend you forever, you know. And who made that dress of yours? It's simply lovely. . . if you like something in a la trailer trash from bad prom pictures."

Tessa was fighting back tears. _I can't believe this is actually happening. _"What did I ever _do _to you?"

"You were born," Jessamine replied malevolently with a smirk.

_Don't cry, don't cry, _Tessa reprimanded herself. _That's just what she wants. _

Jessamine sashayed off, seeing that her work was done. Tessa vaguely felt Jem drawing her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist. She felt numb.

Jem led Tessa to a deserted part of the grounds. Everything was shaded in shadows and moonlight; the colors of night. Everyone else was inside the ballroom or in the rosebushes right outside of it. Tessa and Jem were isolated enough so that the lights from the school were nearly faded where they rested on bench.

Jem was quiet for a moment. Tessa traced the name along the bench: _Dedicated to Adele Starkweather, the Missing One. _

"Are you all right, Tessa?" Jem asked softly.

Tessa wiped a tear from her eye. "No offense Jem, but how do you think I am?"

Jem laughed shortly and bitterly. "That's true. But I had to ask."

"I just— can't _believe _she had the nerve to do that!" Tessa burst out angrily. Now that her tears were gone, all she could feel was crimson rage. "Who the hell does she think she _is?_"

"I hope you didn't listen to what she said." Jem gripped Tessa's hand as though it were a lifeline.

Tessa raised her head to look at him. In the moonlight, all of him was silver. His skin was leached of color, his eyes luminous. The perfect curves of his mouth were pure in the moon's scrutiny. "What are you talking about?"

Jem reached up to touch her cheek gently, then dropped his hand as though he regretted the movement. "You don't need to listen to things like that, Tessa. I know from experience."

Tessa looked down at their clasped hands, and felt his arm tentatively curving around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Tessa laid her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Have you ever wondered why I am— like this, all silver?" Jem didn't wait for an answer and continued on. "I have a genetic mutation. It causes everything about me to be silver. But that isn't its only effect: I may die. It may kill me. I could die a few days from now, a few years from now."

"Jem—" Tessa drew in a sudden, violent breath of mixed pity and horror.

Jem raised a hand. "Don't, Tessa. When I say I speak from experience, I mean it. I've heard some awful things about me in the past few years. It makes me ashamed to be a human being, as you never know how cruel your brothers and sisters are until they tell you. I have learned to not listen to them, Tessa. Don't you dare dwell on it for one minute."

"Jem," Tessa said. "Who else do I— do _we_— have to listen to?"

Jem's arm tightened around her. "Each other. We have each other."

"You will always have me," Tessa whispered. She looked up at Jem, and was surprised at how close they were. He was there, _right there, _his usually reliable eyes filled with a heavy desire and a dark shade, his cheeks flushed, and his lips slightly parted as he leaned towards her.

"Tessa."

Jem's eyes were drawing Tessa in like a magnet. She felt herself helplessly moving closer to him, driven by an instinct that was as old as time itself. Her eyes fluttered shut as Jem cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb swaying across her cheekbone. He brushed his mouth against hers at a slant, as he if thought she might pull away.

Tessa gasped at the kiss, and reached for him as though she would drown, her hands gliding over his shoulders, and then her arms going around his neck and drawing him closer and closer. Jem deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his. The sweetness of his mouth flooded Tessa's brain.

Jem carefully returned each caress, treating Tessa with the same beloved grace in the way that he always treated his violin— like she was precious, special, almost fragile. His hands ran down to the small of her back, pressing her against him until there wasn't an inch of space between the two.

Tessa was trying to gather the fact that this was _Jem _making her head spin and her bones sear, _Jem _making her ears ring; that her dear friend Jem was kissing her. And how different his kisses were from Will's! Will's were all fire; a burning, smoldering sort of inferno, while Jem's were like pure air to one who was deprived of it.

Jem kissed her again and again, each kiss with more force as though the last one would never be enough. He moved his mouth off hers, planting kisses along her jaw. Tessa's hands skimmed into his hair, her fingers winding into the silvery curls as Jem's mouth met hers again.

The last kiss was slow and sweet, causing delicious shudders to run throughout Tessa. She felt Jem's lips curl into a smile against hers before he pulled away, breathless.

"_Ni hen piao liang._" The words sounded like a long string of breathy letters; rising and falling in the undertones of Jem's voice.

"What does it mean?" Tessa looked at him curiously, their faces still close enough to the point where she could see a faint scar along his throat.

"It means that you are beautiful." Jem kissed her cheek softly. And for a minute, Tessa could forget about Will, forget about what Jessamine had done and was planning to do to her.

* * *

Each time he saw Tessa, Will felt a sort of thick, burning kind of pain like something was stabbing him in the chest. She was so beautiful, so happy, and it hurt terribly. Will would give anything to have one day where he was just Will Herondale, no masks, none of his false personas, no nothing, and with Tessa by his side. A day where he was the one making her laugh and smile, where he was the one who made her eyes sparkle.

But it was a long-lost dream that Will was sure would never happen.

Suddenly, Will found it all too suffocating— the music, the people, the thoughts tumbling around like they were in a washer around his head. He stumbled out the half-open French doors to the courtyard, clear lungfuls of night air rushing to his mind.

Will ran a hand through his hair. He was _Will Herondale. I can't believe this is actually happening, _Will thought frantically. He needed to get out of there.

_Get away from here. _Will recovered his wits, trying to compose himself, and walked off to one of his favorite hiding spots, wondering if Jem would be there.

* * *

Will thought longingly of the cool stone bench shrouded by the myriad of shadowy trees. No one but him and Jem had ever gone there, and Will was positive no one else ever would.

Will could see the bench in the distance. He squinted, because it looked like there was already someone there. _What the. . ._

Jem was there, all right. Will could see the faint beams of moonlight resting on his silver hair. But there was someone else with him. Will gasped in shock.

It was Tessa.

Will would've recognized the blue-violet of her dress from miles off, which he realized was the precise shade of his eyes. But it felt like roots had sprouted up from the ground beneath his feet, winding along his ankles and keeping him captive where he stood.

Will watched, helpless, as Jem touched Tessa's cheek, her eyes closing. And then Jem kissed Tessa. _His _Tessa. Tessa and Jem began to kiss more and more fiercely, and Will felt open horror flood him.

Tessa and Jem.

Will couldn't stand it any longer. He ripped his feet off the grass he was paralyzed on, and he found himself running. To where, he didn't know. The bench with Jem and Tessa on it began to vanish on the horizon, and Will kept running as he felt the full burst of his heart splitting in two.

_Anywhere's better than here. _

* * *

**Well. . . *waves nervously* the awkward moment when you think you're going to update last Sunday and then you don't and then you end up updating THURSDAY. Jesus, I am so sorry! It was unintentional. Really. **

**If any of you have already read the author's note on the newest chapter of my fanfic, City of the Fallen, then you'll know it was the Curse of the Damned Laptop. But if not, I'd better give one hell of an explanation so I don't get any notes laced with pitchforks and torches. **

**So I went to turn on my laptop on Sunday, like 'hmmm I bet I can update today because I'm almost done with this chapter!' nope. The laptop had other plans. IT CRASHED SO BAD IT DELETED THE NEW CHAPTER OF CA AND HALF OF MY OTHER FANFICS. *tears out hair*Author's worst nightmare right there. So yeah. That's my little alibi. And that Jessa romance scene so many of you have been vying for took me hours to write because I'm crap at romance stuff. . . ugh. **

**Jessa shippers, I hope you all enjoy that Jessa scene! Wessa shippers. . . Don't get your knickers in a twist. Lol. But seriously. . . this IS a Wessa fic, so prepare yourselves. **

**And no, I didn't forget about Tessa's secret. Going to work that in later as some big thing XD**

**Big shout-out to all the readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers! YOU GUYS ALL DESERVE A LIFETIME GRANT OF TID FANFICS! **

**Ravenclaw Heronstairs: Haha I'm pretty excited for that scene too :D You've got it down! I love the part in TID where Sophie is all in denial when Gideon obviously loves her, so I definitely tried to work that into this fic. Wessa loading. . . Wessa approaches! And here's that big Jessa scene, so more of the amazing Jem :) Thanks for the review!**

**PinkHerondale: Well, here's the update :D yay! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Kelly Herondale: Just wait until more of Tessa's secret comes up ;) Thanks a ton for the review!**

**Guest: Ahhhh thank you so much! I'm amazed people like this fic a lot! Thank you a billion for the review!**

**Hisa Kawashi: Thank you x infinity! I'm definitely continuing this fanfic ;) My goal is to get it to at least twenty chapters. Thank you so so much for the review!**

**PreciselyPages: Awesome! I have a few up already ;) I'm glad you like this one so much! Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Suprandompeople101: Thank you loads! Here's the update AND Magnus Bane :) I love seeing him in TMI and TID, so yes, he's definitely in CA. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Thalia: Yep, no more asshole Will unless he's talking to Jessamine :) Don't worry, Jessa isn't permanent in this fic. That's ok, Tessa's secret hasn't been revealed yet ;) I just can't wait until I can kick out Jessamine haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm doing more Wessa asap :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Yoitsyourstruly: Thank you so so much! Yeah I feel the same way about Wessa, that ship is just. . . I can't. No, I don't mind rambling, I'm just really happy you like this fanfic! I literally can't thank you enough. . . haha. Here's that update ;) Thanks a ton for the review!**

**Lala: Thank you! I'm glad you like this fanfic :) Thank you for reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9: Clarity

**DISCLAIMER: nope nope nope**

**SO. MUCH. ANGST. YOU. GUYS. Poor Will :( I have a little apology before I launch into this chapter: I am really, really sorry for not updating sooner! But here's the chapter. And it took me a while for a good reason. . . This chapter has Jessa AND Wessa AND it is kinda long. **

**Chapter Nine: Clarity **

* * *

_'Cause you are the piece of me_

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, then why are you my remedy? _

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _

_—_Zedd feat. Foxes, "Clarity"

* * *

Will shifted anxiously in his seat. Third-period Theatre with Tessa and Jem. He wished he was back in the ifrit den where he'd gone the previous night when he found Jem and Tessa. . . together. They weren't there yet, so Will had quickly sat next to Gabriel, who was flirting with Cecily. Normally, Will would've felt an inclination to hit Gabriel over the head for so much as even _looking _at his little sister, but his mind was off elsewhere.

_Tessa. _Her name rang in his ears— an exquisite torture of a thousand delicate knives driving into his heart. With every thought Will had, the gray-eyed girl accompanied it. Whenever he saw a book, he thought of Tessa and her love for _A Tale of Two Cities. _In Theatre, there was _Cyrano de Bergerac, _which reminded Will of Tessa's liking for that. With every line of poetry he read, the theme of the poem always turned into Tessa. Phantom voices whispered her name at night to Will, and he knew he couldn't touch her because she hated him and she was Jem's, proved by the scene the previous night.

"Will?" Cecily leaned across Gabriel to talk to him. "Are you—"

"Fine," Will interrupted sharply. "I'm fine. Is Tessa"— her name burned in his mouth— "here today?"

Cecily gave him a strange look. "Will. She just walked in."

Will nearly leapt out of his seat. "What? Really? Where?" His gaze panned the room until it fell upon Tessa, who was laughing with Jem. Two beautiful people, and they were obviously in love. Will felt his insides plummet with nervousness but at the same time, he felt like he was coming into focus with her there.

He heard Cecily mutter, "_Lovesick_" to Gabriel, but he didn't care. For one minute, Tessa's stormy eyes landed on his, and Will thought he saw a spark in them. Then she looked away and the moment passed. He gulped as she pulled out the chair and sat across from him.

"Will, you all right?" Will looked up from his lap to see Jem's silver eyes watching him carefully.

Will sighed. No, he wasn't all right, but people didn't really care. Jem did, but it wasn't like he could displace all his angst by ranting about how much he loved the girl Jem loved. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"You just look a bit tired, that's all." Will's head jerked back up at the sound of Tessa's voice.

"I'm perfectly fine." The words came out harsher than Will intended, and he saw Tessa flinch. She and Jem began to talk in low undertones to each other, and Will looked back at his feet. He pulled a book out from his bag, wincing when he saw it was _A Tale of Two Cities _and pretended that he was reading it. He _did _have a reputation to upkeep.

When Mr. Adler called up a practice scene for the three largest roles (Cyrano, Christian, and Roxane), Will's heart jumped into his throat. As he walked by Jessamine, she brushed his hand and whispered, "Hey, Will" but he shook her off. Will had no desire to spend more time than he had to with Jessamine. His only interest was in the girl standing before him, who was preparing to be Roxane.

And for the few minutes they read off their lines, Will could almost pretend it was real.

* * *

Tessa waved to Jem after school ended as he went to the music room to practice his violin. Normally, she'd go with him, but she had so much homework today that Jem had convinced her to go off to the dorm and get a head start on it.

Tessa walked across the campus and shivered. It had actually been pleasant out that day, for London at least, but the nice weather was coming to a close. Stormy clouds were feathering on the horizon, and Tessa was sure it would rain that night.

Tessa cursed under her breath. She had to cart a huge load of textbooks back to the dorm, and even though the distance was short, she despised carrying all of them. Tessa looked up from her feet, trying to find somewhere she could take a break before ruining her back with her textbooks. There was a bench in the distance, but it was already occupied by a dark-haired someone. Tessa squinted, trying to bring the person into more clarity. Surely they wouldn't mind if she put her books on the bench for a few seconds. . . right?

But as Tessa came closer, she froze. Dark hair, beautiful eyes, perfect features. . . Will Herondale in the flesh. He hadn't seen her yet, and his eyes were laced with a strange sadness and longing, their hard armor gone.

Will's head shot up as he heard her approaching footsteps and he stared at her. Tessa flushed and began to walk faster, nearly dropping a book on her foot.

"Tessa. Wait." Will's voice sounded behind her, and Tessa dropped one of her books, picking it up before turning to face him. There had been a time when he called her Tess, but that era had long passed.

"What?" Tessa avoided looking him in the eye. She tended to get lost in Will's violet-blue eyes much too often.

"Can we talk?" Will patted the empty space beside him on the bench, and Tessa swallowed.

"Sure. About what?" Tessa sat down cautiously.

Will clasped his hands in his lap, leaning on his knees. He looked over at her through his long eyelashes, the brief sunlight shadowing his cheekbones. "I wanted to say that. . . I'm sorry. For all of it."

Tessa watched Will as he stared into the oncoming storm clouds. He seemed too perfect to be real. "I'm over it now. And I'm sorry too."

Will gave a bitter laugh. "That day in the library, Tessa, I was trying to protect you."

"From what? Or from who?" Tessa asked him curiously.

"Will you walk with me?" Will stood up and Tessa followed his lead. Will stuck his hands in his pockets as they began to wander away from the bench. "A bit before that day, Jessamine came up to me. She said she'd make sure you got hurt if I kept l— hanging around you the way I did."

Tessa couldn't help a gasp, and then a flood of anger. Was Jessamine really that stuck-up and possessive that she demanded no one else touch Will Herondale? _I can't believe her! _"She did?"

Will nodded. "I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. And if she wasn't bluffing, I had no clue what, exactly, she'd do to you. Normally, I'd brush it off as nothing, like I'd always done. But this time, it was different." Will looked nervous and a little sick. "Something happened a year ago that changed my perspective on the world."

Tessa couldn't help herself. She took his hand, and Will looked down at their intertwined hands in disbelief as though he'd never dreamed she'd touch him again. "You don't have to tell if me you don't want to."

Will came to a halt, his eyes closed like he was trying to ward off oncoming pain. "No, I want to, Tess." Tessa felt a small smile come over her face at the nickname. "It was the most bizarre thing to ever happen to me— the kind of horrifying thing you only hear about in movies; a freakish accident on the news that you never, ever dream would happen to you. And then it happened to me." Tessa watched Will intently. He took a deep breath, and his eyes opened again and fixed themselves on hers. "I was driving back to my family's house with my elder sister, Ella. This was when my family lived in the mountains, so I was driving up a lot of twisting and winding paths. It was just us in the car and we were almost home when another car came skidding down the road. It was going the wrong direction. I know now that it was a drunk driver." Will looked straight ahead, his jaw clenched. "I swerved to avoid the car, broke through the guardrails, and crashed very, very badly. Sometimes in shock and panic, everything turns blurry for some people. With me, it just became clearer." Will's voice was focused but his eyes a million miles away, staring at nothing. Tessa felt like he was back in the crash, watching it happen. "I remember every detail. The car flipped over more times than I could count. Ella was screaming her head off for me to get out once the car came to a rest. I refused to get out until she did, but she pushed me out of the car. Then just as I was out and she was trying to move, the car lost its resting spot as the rocks under it rolled away. The car continued spinning down the mountain with Ella in it." Will looked at Tessa. "I killed my sister. It was my fault. And it's my fault that my father gambled away so much of the Herondale name. It's my fault my mother practically faded away. It's my fault that Cecily became depressed a few years back. It's all my fault, Tess. Can't you see? I'm a murderer."

Tessa gripped Will's hand tighter as she stared at the broken boy that stood in front of her, telling her he had killed his sister.

"Will—"

"I don't want your pity."

"I— I wasn't going to pity you," Tessa stammered. "I was just going to say that it wasn't your fault, Will. There was a drunk driver who made you crash. Can't you see it was the drunk driver's fault? You were trying to get away from the car. Did you purposefully crash the car? No. Did you mean for Ella to die? No. It _wasn't your fault._"

"They found her remains in the car a few days later," Will said blankly. "My parents were devastated. They haven't been the same since. Cecily curled into her shell, which shocked me. And I— I don't know what happened to me." He shook his head slowly. "It's just so. . . hard. Nightmares and all," Will finished weakly. "But I doubt you want to hear anything more about my little sob story, huh?"

"No, I don't mind," Tessa said quickly. "Will, I'm your—" She hesitated, searching for a word that sounded right and wasn't horribly sarcastic or stiff-sounding. _Your acquaintance? Your. . . what? _"—your friend. This is what friends _do_, you idiot."

A small ghost of a smile flickered over Will's mouth, but it was gone so quickly it led Tessa to think she'd imagined it. Will stared straight ahead, not really seeing the unnatural viewpoint he'd zoomed in on. "Remember what I was saying earlier about Jessamine? That I would've brushed off that sort of thing? Ever since Ella's. . ." Will swallowed. "Ella's death, everything was slammed into a more serious perspective for me. My sister had _died._ Tessa, she just up and left me. And why? Because of me. I was the one who was driving that damned car. And I can't afford to let anyone get hurt because of me ever again. I don't care if it's a scratch or another death. I just can't let that happen."

Tessa stared at him. _But you hurt me, _she wanted to say. _You shattered my heart into a million little pieces. _"Will, I doubt Jessamine was going to—"

Will cut her off with a short, bitter laugh. "Tessa, you don't know what Jessamine is capable of."

"I don't think she'd. . . you know. . ."

"It doesn't matter. I can't let anyone get hurt at my expense. I can't lose anyone like I did Ella." Will finally looked directly at Tessa. "Tess. . ."

Tessa felt herself swaying closer and closer to him. Jem's face flashed in her mind, and she instantly pulled back. Tessa thought about Jem for a few more seconds before it occurred to her, and horror swept its way throughout her.

"Will," Tessa said before Will could put in anything about what had just happened, "Jem. . . He told me the other night about his sickness."

Will's face drained of what little color it had left. "Tessa, he shouldn't have told you."

"It's not your decision to make!" Tessa exclaimed fiercely, then softened her tone. "It's too late. I already know that someday, sometime, Jem might. . ." _Die. _The unspoken word hung between them, as heavy as a sack of bricks.

"We're all going to die _someday_, Tessa. Just like that poem—"

"Will," Tessa interrupted, exasperated. "You know that's not what I meant."

Will was quiet for a moment. "Yes. I know that he's going to die. Jem's been getting worse, Tessa. Did he tell you that?"

Tessa recoiled from Will. _Jem. _Even though Tessa knew it was a possibility that Jem could die in a matter of weeks or a matter of years, she'd shoved it into the back of her mind. "No. He didn't tell me that. Will, how do you know? How do I _not _know?"

"He tries to hide it around you. But I can always tell. . . The blood splattering random objects he coughed on, the fainting spells when he stumbles, the small, stifled noises when the pain arrives."Will's knuckles were white.

"I didn't know," Tessa whispered, abruptly terrified for Jem. "Do you think he's. . . ?"

"I don't know," Will said, inflectionless. Then he slapped a forced looking smile onto his face. "Hey, let's stop talking about Jem's condition, all right?"

"Okay," Tessa agreed, and then remembered where she was heading off to before she'd ran into Will. _The dorm. Homework. Right. _"I should probably go. The homework from hell is waiting for me." Tessa stood up and gathered all her back-breaking books. She was about to go back to the dorm when Will's light touch on her wrist stopped her. "Will?"

"I was wondering. . . "Will cleared his throat. "Are we friends?"

Tessa's gaze met his tentatively before a grin broke out on her face. She couldn't deny it— she _had _missed being around Will before all the drama in the library happened and ruined everything. She'd missed his stupid innuendos and his quicksilver grin and the way his eyes would light up once he saw a book or a piece of poetry. "Friends."

* * *

Will watched the gray-eyed girl lope off to the dorm and felt a sense of longing fill him. He groaned. What was _wrong_ with him? Yes, perhaps he had a chance with Tessa way back in the beginning of everything, but he knew he sure as hell didn't now. With her around, it was easier for him to breathe through Ella's death and Cecily's problems and his parents' abandonment. With her around, Will felt the iron grip of grief around his chest loosen a little. With her around, Will felt himself feeling happier than he had in a long time.

He put his head in his hands, and a memory flashed through his head: her hands weaving through his hair while he kissed her fiercely. Will batted the memory away suddenly. And then he felt himself becoming angrier at Jessamine than he had at anyone in a long time.

Will stood up. He could never let Tessa go, and it was torture knowing she didn't feel the same way about him.

* * *

A few more weeks passed at the Institute, and Tessa felt herself slowly growing happier, slowly coming out of her emotion-imposed shell. She grew closer and closer with Jem, who had started to introduce her to the violin and Mandarin, which Tessa loved speaking. But at the same time, she was growing back together with Will. Tessa didn't know _what _it was with Will, but something about him made him so easy to talk to, and Tessa and Will talked about anything. Books, poetry, family, homework, life at the Institute— the list went on and on.

"Hey, Tessa!" the shout came from behind Tessa, who was absentmindedly spinning her locker dial as she thought about the past few weeks since the day Will told her about Ella. Tessa jumped and whirled around to see a grinning Cecily with Gabriel by her side.

"Hi, Cecily, hey Gabriel," Tessa grinned, pulling her locker open and stuffing her English textbook inside. "What's up?"

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Cecily asked inquisitively.

Tessa gave her a dubious look and slammed her locker shut. "Cecily. Do I _ever _do anything on _any _weekend?"

"That's quite true. You are pretty antisocial," mused Gabriel suddenly, and Tessa smacked him.

"Hey!" Tessa interjected good-naturedly. "I'm not that antisocial! Well, fine, maybe am I, but that's not the point."

Gabriel rubbed his arm. "Continue on, Cecy."

"Anyways, we're all heading up to the coast this weekend at for my parents' beach house." Cecily's face darkened slightly at the slight mention of her parents, but it was gone in a flash. "Do you want to come?"

"Who's going?" Tessa asked absentmindedly. She had been to the coast before— _once. _It had been the Oregon Coast, and Tessa had thought it to be one of the most beautifully raw places she'd ever been.

"Well. . ." Cecily tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Me—"

"Don't forget me," Gabriel interjected, and Cecily turned to him with a playful grin.

"Right. Gabe's going, of course."

"Of course," Tessa mimicked with a small laugh. "Who else? I don't want to be an awkward third wheel with you guys. No offense."

"None taken." Cecily brushed some of her hair out of her face with a smile. "Will's going, although I might have to drag him there."

"What about Jem?" Tessa asked. Ever since Will's revelation about how Jem was getting worse, Tessa couldn't help but get more and more worried for Jem.

"He's. . . sick, I think." Gabriel shifted uncomfortably and wound his hand lightly with Cecily's. "And Sophie and Gideon were going to go, but they're going to stay behind with Jem."

Tessa felt her stomach plummet. Jem was sick? But. . . what could that mean?

"And," added Cecily, "Jem already said he doesn't want to martyr your fun at the coast, Tessa. He said you should go. He wants you to."

"But. . . !" Tessa exclaimed. "I can't just leave my. . . him here!"

"He wants you to go, Tessa." Cecily fixed Tessa with a pleading look. "Besides, we're only going to be there for four days, since that's how long the weekend is. It'll be a nice little break."

"Well. . ." Tessa pondered. If Jem really did want her to go, maybe she should. "Fine, Cecy and Gabe. You won. I'm going. Happy?"

Cecily gave a little squeal of delight. "Yes, I'm happy!"

"Hi, Happy. Nice to meet you. I'm Tessa," Tessa remarked sarcastically. "So, I'm guessing we leave tomorrow, then?"

"Wrong! Afternoon today after school gets out!"

"_What?_" Tessa cried. "But I haven't packed, and I wanted to go see Jem!"

"Speaking of which, what _are _you and Jem anyways?" wondered Gabriel out loud with an air of all-too-innocent curiosity.

"None of your business!" Tessa couldn't help the flush that was brought into her cheeks. "That's what we are."

"Awfully defensive, aren't we? I'm just concerned for my friend." Gabriel smirked.

Tessa let out a heaving breath as she walked to her maths class, which she happened to share with Will. "Jeez. You and Cecy are terribly curious, aren't you?"

"Well. . ." Gabriel admitted, drawing out the "l" sound.

"We're friends. Jem and I. Friends. The end."

"Oh, please, Tessa," sighed Cecily, "Jem and I are friends. You and Jem are something else. Why won't you just admit you like each other already? The foreplay is dragging on."

"_Cecily!"_ Tessa whisper-yelled and quickly scanned the vicinity for any signs of Jessamine or her cohorts.

Cecily lifted a shoulder in a nonchalant shrug. "What? It's the truth. And Gabe agrees with me."

"Yeah, sure," Gabriel said quickly at a prodding look from Cecily.

Tessa sent them a skeptical glare. "Don't you dare. _Both_ of you. Besides, we are _friends. _Good God."

As she stalked off in the direction of her maths class, Tessa heard Cecily yell, "Just keep telling yourself that, Theresa Gray!"

Tessa rolled her eyes with a smile and stepped into the classroom.

* * *

After school, Tessa rushed up to Jem's room. She knew it was his because of the violin music that was pouring through the door. Tessa knocked loudly enough to be heard over the beautiful music, and the violin stopped. A second later, the door was flung open, and Jem stood on the threshold, his silver hair gleaming.

He grinned. "Hey, Tessa."

"Jem, hi! Are you feeling any better?"

Jem gestured for her to come in. He gave a short laugh and said, "Well enough to play my violin."

Tessa sat down beside him on his bed, idly winding his fingers with hers. "I don't want to go to the coast if you're too sick to leave. I should stay here with you."

"Except I want you to go and have some fun." Jem's voice was gentle as he brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes.

"I'm having fun right now!" Tessa said indignantly, and Jem chuckled, reaching for his bow before gently laying it on his nightstand.

"You know what I mean, Tessa. Go off and spend some time with Cecily, and Will, and Gabriel. Sophie and Gideon are staying here, so it's not like I'd die under their watch."

"I know that."Tessa looked at Jem as he tilted her chin upwards. "I'm just worried about you. Jem, I don't want to lose you."

Jem's response was to press his mouth to hers, his hand gripping her waist as he kissed her. Tessa's hands smoothed over his chest before coming to rest on his shoulders. Jem kissed her harder, fiercer for a second, and then he pulled away, slipping his nose across hers.

"Sorry," Jem apologized, breathless. "I didn't mean to do that."

Tessa smiled up at him. "I think you did, James."

"Well. . ." Jem sounded sheepish. "Maybe. But that's not the point. Go off and smell the roses, Tessa. Or in this case, the ocean."

"All right." Tessa rose. "If that's what you want."

Jem kissed her forehead, standing up with her. "That's what I want. Just make sure to give Will a good splashing from me, okay?"

"Anything."

* * *

Gabriel swept into Tessa's and Cecily's room right as the girls had almost finished packing for the coast. Tessa slid _A Tale of Two Cities _into her small bag and straightened up, slinging the backpack over her shoulder.

"Where the hell is Will?" Cecily asked, zipping up her bag with a puzzled look on her face.

Gabriel shrugged, setting his bag on the floor. "I think he's out on the grounds or visiting Jem."

Cecily hit herself in the forehead. "Will is seriously going to make us late!"

"Maybe we'll run into him on the way out," Tessa suggested helpfully, and Cecily sighed, throwing on a jacket.

"Yeah, we might. Let's start heading out, guys. The most we can probably do is wait in the car for my idiotic brother."

Tessa swallowed a laugh as Cecily and Gabriel walked out of the room. Tessa shut the door to her and Cecily's room as she stepped out. Jessamine sashayed by with Kaelie Fey on her heels. They sneered simultaneously at Tessa, and she felt a shiver go down her spine. Tessa hadn't forgotten about her secret. . . nor had she forgotten what Jessamine said she was going to do about it.

Shaking her head, Tessa reminded herself that she was going to the London coast, that she was supposed to be happy, that Jessamine and her clique were nothing. But Tessa couldn't get the nasty thoughts out of her head, so she whipped _A Tale of Two Cities _out of her bag. The famous first line was comforting to Tessa, and she found herself staring more and more at the book and less at where she was going.

Tessa had just read the first page when she slammed into someone, dropping her book in surprise.

"Hey, Tess. Fancy seeing you here," a voice said sarcastically, grabbing her shoulders. Will. He handed Tessa her book, and Tessa took a step back from him. Cecily and Gabriel were nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry, Will," Tessa apologized with a smile. "I didn't mean to run into you, I just got a little caught up in what I was reading."

"Hopefully me too," Will teased, and Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha-ha. By the way, Cecy is sort of angry at you. I think they're down in the parking lot by now."

Will's brow furrowed. "I was just down there, sticking my bag in the car because I thought they were already there. But I guess not."

"Yeah, I guess we should probably head down there. Don't want Cecily and Gabe to drive off without us." Tessa laughed, although her mind was spinning. Maybe she and Will could be friends again, after all.

"Was that Jessamine I saw?" Will asked as they exited the dorm. "I hope not."

"You hope wrong then," Tessa sighed. "It was her and Kaelie Fey, the other blonde one. They all rather annoy me to no end."

"Did they say anything to you?" Will asked tersely as they walked along the manicured lawn.

"No, just a trademark bratty sneer." Tessa remembered the coldness in their eyes and shuddered. "Ugh. I hate both of them. What did I ever do to Jessamine?"

Will shook his head. "I'm sorry that she keeps doing all these things to you."

"Thanks, Will. I just wish I knew why," Tessa muttered as they approached the car. Cecily was in the driver's seat, and it looked like she was explaining something to Gabriel, who was sitting next to her.

"Look who showed up," Cecily called through the open window. "And don't you even think about kicking me out of the driver's seat, Will. I'm driving this time, because we don't need any deaths on the road."

"Deaths on the road?" Tessa repeated curiously as she sat next to Will in the backseat, trying to ignore his proximity to her.

"Will is a madman when driving!" Cecily exclaimed, laughing. "I swear, someday. . ."

Tessa saw Will tense next to her, and she remembered that he thought he actually _had. _Ella. Cecily wasn't trying to remind Will of Ella's death, but Tessa could see a dark mood settling over Will almost immediately.

_I have to distract him or something, _Tessa thought desperately. No matter how much she liked to pretend she didn't, she still cared for Will.

Cecily pulled out of the parking lot, and Tessa turned to Will, searching for any topic of conversation. "Will, who's your favorite character in _A Tale of Two Cities?_"

Will's head shot up, like he was astonished she was even talking to him. A quick smile edged its way onto his mouth, and then was gone. "I don't have a favorite character."

"Why?" Tessa had a feeling they'd already had this discussion before, but she was grasping at straws.

"That book is silly and sentimental and exaggerated," announced Will. "Almost like ducks. Except ducks are fearsome and cannibalistic."

Tessa couldn't help herself; she laughed. "When did ducks get involved in this conversation? And why on Earth do you dislike ducks so much?"

"Why do you _like_ the bloodthirsty little beasts so much in the first place?" Will retorted. "Under all of their seemingly innocent fluffiness, they have a mouth of piranha teeth."

"Piranha teeth? _What?_"

Will grinned, leaning closer to Tessa. "Tess, did you know they eat their family members?"

"Will, I think you might be actually mad."

"Amen!" Cecily called from the front seat, and Will kicked her seat.

"Hey!" yelped Cecily. "That jarred my expert driving!"

Will shrugged, and Tessa and Gabriel exploded with laughter. "I wouldn't call your driving _expert_, but, you know, whatever works."

"Tessa was the one who called you mad, and did you kick her?" Cecily protested, turning down a small lane.

"Maybe I didn't kick her because I actually like Tessa," Will argued.

Tessa groaned, grinning all the same. "Will, you're ridiculous."

"I never said I was a solemn person, did I, Tess?" Will remarked with a smirk.

"No offense, guys, but we're almost there," Gabriel put in, "so can you save your flirting business for then?"

"Gabriel, you need to take a class on emotions so you can actually recognize the difference between _flirting_ and _friendly banter_," Tessa shot back. She thought she saw a disappointed look on Will's face, but it was gone within a second. Tessa glanced out her window, and noticed that they were almost there. They hadn't even been driving that long, but the Institute was fairly close to the ocean. The skies had been gray and warning of an impending storm, but they had changed to a sunlit blue. Tessa was delighted— the weather was actually nice in London for once. From the car window, she caught glimpses of the blue, thrashing ocean.

Cecily drove down another street of houses that all backed to the beach and pulled up to one made of darker, weathered planks of wood. "Here we are!" she announced eagerly.

Before Tessa knew what was happening, Cecily was out of the car and dragging Gabriel out. Tessa got out of the car more slowly after Will and breathed in the sea air. The sun was shining, the weather was warm, and Jessamine and her posse were nowhere to be found. So in Tessa's mind, it was a perfect day. It got even better when she remembered Jem's request: _Just make sure to give Will a good splashing from me, okay?_

Tessa felt a huge smile spread over her face. _This is too good to be true._

* * *

A little while after they arrived at Will's and Cecily's beach house, Will loudly decided he was going to the beach. Gabriel and Cecily were still unpacking their things, but Tessa had finished, so she figured she might as well go. Besides, she agreed with Will: The day was too nice for _London_ to waste spending it inside.

To Tessa's surprise, it was still quite warm— almost hot out— for London, so Tessa slipped on the swimsuit she'd packed as something for the weather to aspire for, but didn't think she'd actually use it. Tessa looked at herself in the mirror and put a pair of shorts on over it. As she clattered downstairs, she heard Will arguing with Cecily and Gabriel.

"I can't believe you two aren't going with Tess and I!" Will exclaimed fitfully. Tessa entered the room, and saw him pointing out the huge window that took up most of the wall that faced outwards to the ocean. He was wearing a pair of swim trunks and a shirt, and his hair was mussed and his eyes sparkling with laughter. It was one of the first times Tessa thought Will didn't look ages older than he actually was.

"Well, that's the point," Gabriel replied, smirking. "Maybe we're not going because you and Tessa—"

"Shut up, Gabe," Tessa said as she made her presence in the room known. Will's head turned her way, and she felt his gaze running lazily up and down her. "Or maybe you two aren't going because you and Cecy—"

"My point exactly, Lightworm," remarked Will, turning back to Gabriel. "If you so much at touch my sister, I'll—"

"Come _on, _Will!" Cecily yelped. "Do you actually think Gabe and I are going to have dirty—"

"And _that _is a mental image I shall never want to hear any mention of ever again," Tessa interjected. Next to her, Will made a vomiting sound.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Tess." Will smirked before he said, "And I bet Cecily will get something from—"

Cecily's and Gabriel's faces were bright red. "Will," Cecily began, "shut the—"

"C'mon, Will," Tessa said, tugging Will out the door before his little "disagreement" with Cecily could heighten. "I think it's time for us to go."

Tessa thought again of Jem's request and stifled a laugh. But it was also tinged with sadness, knowing that she was leaving Jem behind.

"Will," Tessa began hesitantly as they went down the path to the beach. She scuffed up sand with her foot in anticipation of Will's reply.

"What's up, Tess?" Will's voice sounded easy enough, but Tessa had known him long enough to sense the controlled tension lying just under the surface. His blue-violet eyes watched her curiously.

"Did you see Jem before you left?"

There was a moment of silence before Will answered.

"Of course I did. He's like my brother. He told me to make sure that you went to the beach even if I had to drag you." Will chuckled quietly as they came to the end of the path. "Just wondering, but what are you and Jem these days?"

Tessa stopped walking, and stared at her feet, and the brown-gold sand that was beginning to feel less and less soft as they came closer to the ocean. There weren't very many people on the beach— no one but them in the part Tessa and Will were at. She wanted to look anywhere but Will, so Tessa gazed out at the azure waves coming in gently at the start of the tide, but more roughly farther out by the weathered arch holding up against the force of the water. "I don't really know." Tessa thought about the way Jem had kissed her before he told her to splash Will. They were definitely more than friends, but Tessa had her doubts.

"Oh." Will looked like he'd relaxed a little bit and waded into the ocean. Tessa followed him, a grin on her face.

"Will, I can't believe you said all of that to Cecily and Gabriel," Tessa laughed as they got knee-deep in.

"Is it really that shocking to you?" Will smirked. "Besides, if Lightworm lays so much as hand on my sister he might just find himself unable to have little Lightworms for the rest of his life."

Tessa smacked his arm. "_Will!_"

Will looked over at her, his eyes full of mischief. Tessa leaned down and stuck her hands in the water, which wasn't hard to do— the waves coming in were splashing everything up to her thighs. She heaved the water at Will, who spluttered, wiping his eyes.

"What the_ hell_, Tessa?!"

Tessa smirked a smirk very much like the trademark Herondale one. "Just a favor for Jem."

"_Jem_ asked you to do that?"

"Yeah, but I probably would've done it on my own anyways." Tessa laughed and turned to get out of the water before Will soaked her as revenge, but he grabbed her waist before she could turn away. Tessa felt a wave of water hit her. "Hey!"

"All's fair in love and war, Tess." Will had a smirk the size of his ego scrawled all over his face.

"You little— !" Tessa splashed Will again, and it continued on from there. When both of them were soaked to the bone, Tessa dragged Will out of the water and kicked sand at him.

"You're not going _anywhere, _Tess!" Will was laughing along with Tessa as he reached for her hand and she spun around, only to freeze.

He was right there, just like in the library. _Close. Much, much too close. _The laughter faded from Will's eyes, replaced by something else Tessa couldn't fathom. Her mind was screaming at her to move as she looked at him and he at her, but she couldn't. She was rooted to the spot. Will's eyes were bright and beautiful, his hair wet, his mouth perfect.

Tessa knew she should move away when Will gently ran his thumb over her cheekbone, but she couldn't. Or she didn't want to. Tessa didn't know which. She reached up a hand and curled it in his dark hair.

"Wait," Will said softly, "I have wanted to. . ."

And Tessa stood perfectly still and wide-eyed as Will ran a hand over her cheek, cupping it gently in his hand. He brushed back her hair from her face, winding her thick curls around his fingers, and then outlined the shape of her mouth as though he was committing it to memory. He traced around her temples, and then the delicate shapes of her collarbones. Tessa could feel herself burning where he touched her, her skin going up in flames as her nerves seared and her bones melted.

Tessa looked up at him again, and his blue eyes, for once, were as clear as glass and full of desire. Will traced her cheekbone again, and Tessa's heart and mind rolled and crashed like the ocean sitting by them.

"My Tessa," Will whispered, and Tessa knew there was no way that she couldn't say she wasn't his.

Will put his hands back on her waist and pulled her against him so that not a millimeter of space was left between their bodies, and then he kissed her.

His mouth pressed softly against hers, and he pulled back, kissing the corner of her mouth, which sent little electric shocks throughout Tessa's body. She yearned to kiss him fiercely like the first time, but he was being gentle, so gentle with her, and that was never something she associated with Will Herondale. His lips brushed hers again, and Tessa's heart ached. Jem's face flashed against her eyelids, but she couldn't pull away from Will as he flicked his tongue lightly against her mouth. Tessa's hands laced themselves behind his neck, pulling him closer still, her fingertips touching the edges of his short, dark curls. She knew that his tedious self-control was starting to vanish; Tessa could feel it in the way that his hands shook as they gripped her waist tighter, the way that she felt his heart hammering against hers that was as steady as the pulse of the ocean.

"Will," Tessa whispered against his mouth. The continuing ache to draw him closer to her was spreading out from her stomach, knotting all the broken pieces in her heart that involved Will together. The ache made her hands slip and tie into his hair; it made her burst into fire. Will pressed a soft kiss against her jaw. Delicious shivers ran from Tessa's head to her toes.

Will's eyes, which were as blue as the sky, as blue as the ocean, met hers. "Tess."

"You need not be so careful, Will. I won't break."

"Tess," Will groaned against her mouth. His hands went to the small of her back, pressing her to him, and he kissed her again. Tessa kissed him harder, and she heard his breath catch, his heartbeat race under her hand on his chest. Will's and Tessa's self-control slipped further, morphing and changing into a kind of demanding urgency. Their kisses grew deeper and more fiery; as if they could consume each other, devour each other whole.

Instead of Jem's face flashing against her eyelids, it was Will's. He was everywhere— the blue of his eyes was drowning Tessa's mind as his mouth thoroughly explored hers with his. Tessa heard a memory of his laughter in her ears, and his heartbeat under her hand. His lips brushed hers, demanding entry to her mouth, and Tessa sighed as he parted her mouth at a slant. Tessa's hands ran back up his chest, feeling his strong, lean body under her palms and then wound themselves tightly in his hair, so tightly that it must have hurt, but neither of them cared in the least bit.

A wave crashed over their ankles, and Tessa jumped. "Will—"

"I don't care," he said feverishly, kissing the long, pale line of her throat. Each kiss left sparks in its wake. "I don't care."

He brought his mouth back to hers and for a minute, Tessa didn't care either as she fit their bodies together. But. . .

"Will," Tessa whispered, putting a hand on his chest so she could manage to separate herself from him for one second. Will traced a butterfly kiss on her jaw, and Tessa shivered at the intimacy of the gesture. She wanted to speak, but Will's mouth on her jaw and neck was doing distracting things to her mind.

"Tess."

"I hate to say this, Will, but the tide's coming in." Another wave washed over their ankles again as if to prove Tessa's point. Will reluctantly drew away from her, although Tessa could see that he was longing to kiss her again.

"Do you regret that, Tess?" Will took Tessa's hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

Tessa looked into his dark blue eyes for a while. She thought of Jem, but. . . then she thought of Will.

"No."

A smile stretched out over Will's face— not a smirk, not a cruel or cold grin, but a genuine smile as they walked back up the beach.

* * *

**Well. . . That happened. WHO SHIPS WESSA SO HARD AT THIS POINT THAT THEY FANGIRLED/BOYED AND CAN'T GET UP? Me. So much feels while writing that scene. . . eep. **

**Also, I have a new fanfic posted: Dark Clarity. Main ships are Clace and Wessa.**

**So here's my witty explanation for not updating; THIS. CHAPTER. I wanted to make that Wessa scene pretty damn good, so I spent even longer on it than the Jessa scene. Yeah. True story. And school. . . My teachers are all, "Study for finals!" Which are about two months away. Wow. **

**But I really hope I scored with that Wessa (and small Jessa) scene. And I still haven't forgotten about Tessa's secret. . . Just wait until the next chapter. Wessa, Jessa, more ships, and TESSA'S SECRET. Review, follow, favorite, ship! Huge thanks to everyone who read CA, followed it, favorited it, or reviewed! YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**TheFandom123: Here's that Jessa scene, albeit being short :( Thanks for reviewing!**

**SilverCarstairs: Okay, that has to be one of my all-time favorite reviews haha! I approve all those appointments. And THAT LAPTOP KILLED ME TOO. I'm glad I got that chapter right! Score! haha. Yeah I think you're right about Jem being all Hulk-Smash. . . But I'm keeping it in there. A little more Jessa for Jessa shippers to fangirl over XD Sorry I didn't make the date! But this is a very fluffy chapter, so am I forgiven? :) Thanks so much for the review!**

**RavenclawHeronstairs: Okay, I am so so happy I got that bloody Jessa scene right! And here's the Wessa one. . . And Jessa. . . oh yeah! Yep you won't believe how much Jessamine freaking pisses me off omg! Thank you billions for reviewing!**

**Accioswiftgames: I've been hearing the Wessa chant for a while, so Wessa overload in this chapter. . . and the next one! YEAH! Thank you so much for the review!**

**Dancerox1997: Omg I'm so amazed and happy you love it! haha reading all the Jessa parts in TID turned me too :) But Wessa is always my favorite ship. And here's the fluffy update for you XD Thanks for reviewing!**

** .Nancy: Yeah I agree with you about Will :( But by the end of this chapter, your opinion might change :) Thanks for the review!**

**EA: Awe, thank you! A lot more will be coming for this fanfic :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Morning and Eve: I feel ya. That was torture writing that scene omg. . . But hopefully the Wessa is some kind of relief in this chapter! Thanks so much! I was kinda unsure about the Jessa, because it's not like I have loads of experience writing romance. . . But I hope I nailed it! Thank you so much for the review!**

**Willa LIGHTDALE: Thank you! Ik I really like Magnus, so I was all, "MUST PUT MAGNUS IN THIS FANFIC"! Hopefully I'll be able to work him in here more along with more Jessa too. :) Thanks for the review!**

**Kelly Herondale: I'm glad that Jessa was satisfying! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**TheDoctorWizardHolmes: YES! I got the Jessa right! I'm happy you like that scene :) No promises XD He'll probably die of his disease, but I'm unsure whether to write an epilogue about that or not. . . Jessa shippers would probably drive to my house and murder me haha. Thanks for the review!**

**Suprandompeople101: Yay I'm happy you like it all! Oops sorry you'll have to wait another chapter to find out that secret :( Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Herndale Love: Here's the update, with Wessa galore! haha. But thank you so much! Tessa's mysterious secret will be revealed in the next chapter... Thanks for the review!**

**BunnyBOB123: Okay, I am on cloud nine right now because I'm amazed you like this fanfic so much! Eep! Here's another update sure to provoke feels :) Thank you so so much for the review!**

**Malika DaughterOfWisdom: Ik how you feel about Will. . . Still crying over his torture :( But that changes in this chapter, so yay! Sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks for the review :)**

**Guest: Here's the update :D Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest: Omg, thank you so much! I think Magnus is pretty damn awesome, so I'm trying to write more about him. Don't worry, he's making an entrance again soon! And sorry, I'm not on Instagram (parents. sigh). Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Here's the much -anticipated update :) Thank you for reviewing!**


End file.
